


The Hero of Tamriel (and her weird life)

by Fluffy_Snake



Series: Divine Entertainment [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Abnur Tharn Being an Asshole, Awkward Flirting, Complicated Relationships, Courting Rituals, Dom/sub, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Humor, Immortal Vestige, Light Angst, Mannimarco Bashing, Molag Bal is his own warning, Multi, Naemon Lives, Necromancy, Pining, Sanguine being a bro, Snark, Somehow it works, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, Vestige does not know why her life is like this, Vestige tired of everyone, Werewolves, except there is miscomunications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Snake/pseuds/Fluffy_Snake
Summary: Started as one shots now I got some semblance of plot(when did that happen?).  Story of Alcestira Esdrassius after someone (Mannimarco) shoved a knife in her chest and she was picked by the divines to become the Hero of Tamriel.  She considers her life a joke as everyone keeps getting interested in her (nonexistent) love life after she saved Nirn.  Especially since she beat Molag Bal(and other Daedric Princes) like an unstoppable beacon of Divine Will. Post-main storyline.  Flashback chapters will be marked as they appear.
Relationships: Abnur Tharn & Vestige, Darien Gautier/Vestige(past), Lyris Titanborn & Vestige, Molag Bal/Vestige, Sai Sahan & Vestige
Series: Divine Entertainment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890394
Comments: 199
Kudos: 49





	1. Lunch With Tharn

"And what's wrong now Hero?" The older man asked her his voice dripping with his normal amount of snark. It was not every day that he came to find her after all or got a letter asking to meet. Especially as she was close to the Imperial homeland, Cyrodiil. She laid her head on her palm as she just enjoyed the turquoise dress from the countryside of Cyrodiil. It had been a long time since she had gone home or even dressed in such a relaxing style. The bags under her eyes and her obvious stress detracted from the calm exterior she tried to exude. She glared up at Tharn in reflex but it withered and died. He sat down across from her in the mostly empty tavern with only a slight sneer at the design of his surroundings. 

"What makes you think something is wrong?" She asked with a scowl and Tharn gave her a look she knew well. She had memorized his looks and their meanings months ago after rescuing him from Mannimarco. The look just screamed 'Are you kidding you stupid idiot?'. She snorted and looked at the table. It flaked and was old. She rolled her eyes and released a sigh trying to order her thoughts. She was getting distracted from why she called Tharn to come have lunch with her. But How does one even start this conversation in a cheap inn in the countryside? The lack of sleep was getting to her. "I am having....issues," she said and looked at Tharn's light blue eyes. She wished Varen was still alive so she could ask him but he had been a willing sacrifice for their final battle. Lyris and Sai would give terrible, and violent, advice to her current issues.

"What not enough people to save?" Tharn snapped back and she glared at him again, though it lacked her normal heat. Before doing an insulating hand gesture that was Imperial in nature. It was not her fault she went and saved people all the time. She was a good problem solver...apparently. Or maybe her presence just screamed that she was a 'hero'. At least King Emeric appreciated her efforts for the Daggerfall Covenant. "Cute," he said with an expert eye roll of pure sass. She had to remember he had a lot of kids and how many sassy teens he had to put up with made her head hurt. The tavern owner, trying to diffuse the situation, set down two glasses of wine for the famous Imperial guests he had. Tharn sniffed the wine disdainfully but did not refuse it. "Well come on then," he said with a huff. "What has the Hero of Tamriel in a tizzy?" 

"I'm having...suitor problems," she muttered out as she pulled the glass to her. She sipped the wine, which was a little dry but tasty, as Tharn laughed. He laughed loud and long as she glared at him. She had expected it when she called him instead of Lyris. "You done?" She asked as he finally quieted. He smirked at her and shook his head as an odd chuckle came out of him. Why did she decide to come to him again? Oh right. He was old as Oblivion and had good advice...at least most of the time. She pouted glumly as she flicked a strand of long red hair behind her shoulder. She always enjoyed keeping it long. 

"And who is it this time?" He asked with a stray chuckle. "No wait. Let me guess. King Emeric's son again? The old man keeps trying to set you up with him. Even if he's not passed twenty yet." Alcestira glared at him again and shook her head. She tried not to think about Emeric trying to wed her to his sixteen year old prince. With King Emeric saying he will be old soon enough. "What do you not want to be Queen of the Bretons?" Tharn asked with a laugh. "So...Queen Ayrenn's brother?" He asked and she gave him a raised eyebrow. "Newly widowed and you are the Hero of Tamriel. Quite the catch now." 

"Do they forget I am an Imperial?" She asked in part wonder and disgust. Not that she was racist against Altmer. They were pretty but they also had a superiority complex the size of Cyrodiil. Vanus was nice though but she had no desire to become Princess regent either. "Thought that flew in the face of their delicate sensibilities and their belief mer is better than man," she muttered and looked at the old battlemage. 

"Who knows with the Altmer," Tharn said with a snort as he took a bite of the sweet bread at the table. A hum of joy coming from him. "Though the wine is terrible this bread is fantastic," he said with a smirk. "Who knew that such a dirty place could produce such wonderful bread?" The innkeeper glared at Tharn and Alcestira just released a sigh. 

"I made that," she said blankly and Tharn's eyes snapped to her own. "Everyone is always surprised I am an adept cook. I am...was from a strong Imperial family remember." She smiled sadly as she remembered her father and her brothers. She had been the youngest of four after all. The only woman since the flu had taken her mother when she was twelve.

"Until Mannimarco shoved a knife in your chest and kicked off this wild adventure," Tharn said with a snort. He took another bite of bread and swallowed it with another drink of wine. Quiet descended and she took the time to nibble on her own bread. "Do not think you can distract me," he said with an arrogant tone. "I am smarter than most others. Now who is this suitor that makes you so grumpy Lady Esdrassius?" 

At that her appetite vanished and her face got a little pale. She set down the bread and groaned, lowering her head to the table. She wanted his advice mostly because she trusted him. How sad was that? But they had formed a good friendship now. Well more mentor ship than anything. They were both sorcerers of some renown. Him being an adept battle mage and master of many different schools of Magicka and her being a Necromancer. A Necromancer that had taken down the King of Worms and Daedric Princes. Vanus decided to ignore that about her. Most of them did when they realized her strength in the Dark Arts. She enjoyed his sarcasm and his advice either way. She did not glance at him and breathed out through her nose. "Molag Bal," she whispered and heard Tharn choke on his wine. He coughed loudly and looked at her. She did not pick her face to stare at him as her teeth worried her lower lip.

"What do you mean-?!" He started to yell and she shushed him, snapping her head to him. She stood up quickly and outstretched her hands as she looked around. The innkeeper looked at them but quickly looked away at her glare. The old man was smarter than he looked. There was a reason she went to this dirty tavern in the first place. Besides the fact she could relax from combat at least for a little bit. By Akatosh she needed a fucking vacation but she was some famous champion now. Tharn choked on the wine and she glared at him petulantly. "Surely you jest," he said as he cleared his throat and she looked at him seriously, her eyebrow raising in a look that screamed 'really?'. "By the eight you are not kidding. Did you tell Titanborn and Sahan?" 

"Do not ask stupid questions, Tharn," she hissed and threw herself back onto her chair with a groan. "It lowers your intelligence." At that Tharn stared at her in silence for a full minute before he broke out in loud laughter. The type of laughter that makes you hold your sides and have trouble breathing. Alcestira covered her face with one slim fingered hand and groaned, avoiding looking at him. "Fucking help me, Tharn," she hissed with a pout. "Quit laughing! There is a reason I went to you instead of them!" 

"Yes, because you are an intelligent and accomplished mage. Also you are not an idiot though I wonder about that sometimes," he said while his titters faded into the stuffy tavern air. She was glad he did not mention her actual profession as a Necromancer. People were still insulted about that but it was a useful skill to have. Especially with her killing Mannimarco. That just made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she waited for Tharn to continue. "It makes sense I suppose," he said finally and her eyes jumped up to pierce at him. Her right hand falling slack to the old oak table. "You are the first person to beat him." 

"What do you mean the first?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows. Confusion in her tone and no small amount of fear. That could not be right. Right? There was no way she was the first person to ever....? "The other princes..." 

"Do not be daft, hero," Tharn said with a snort and putting his long nose in the air. "Those do not count. You are the first mortal to ever beat Molag Bal at his own scheme. You beat and dominated the Prince of Domination. But...you said 'suitor' not rapist or assaulter." She covered her face with another groan as red splashed across her cheeks, trying to hide it. She was not blushing. Not at all! Of course Tharn would catch onto that. "He...what did he say?" Tharn asked seriously. She could almost hear the worry in his tone. That was surprising. She figured he would be a disgruntled old man the whole lunch and not take this seriously. She lowered her hand to the table at that.

"He...well," she said and sighed to order her thoughts. Her fingernail picking at the flaking wood in a distraction tactic that was very obvious. "First he said 'I do not want revenge, I want your submission.' Not too odd. Until he started to send me flowers. He delivered the flowers in the heart of a necromancer which I am convinced belonged to Mannimarco. He tried to send me jewelry. Now he tells me that he wants me as his consort. His consort?! What do I...Tharn what the fuck do I do?" Her hand pulled at her hair slightly as she bemoaned her fate to the snarky battlemage. Tharn, for his part, did not show any physical or emotional response. He rubbed his chin as he considered and thought. 

"Have you thought about saying yes?" Tharn asked and she gave him a look that was ninety-nine percent sass. "It is not a bad offer you know? How many mortals get the offer to be the consort of a Daedric Prince." Her stare never wavered and Tharn laughed. She was not going to answer that or even mention the night in her inn room. Him in the guise of a mortal touching her. It had stopped before he could rape her. Though she questioned the accuracy of such a statement with her pleasure at his touch. "Could always marry my youngest son, you know?" He said with a smirk. 

"Your youngest...? Yes because I want to make my nonexistent love life even more complicated," she hissed and shook her head. "Have the Prince of the Bretons, Prince Regent of the Aldmeri Dominion, youngest son of the Tharn family, and now a Daedric prince. I'm convinced my life is just some cosmic entertainment for the divines now." Her father must be rolling in his grave at the thought and that made her pause. Her father and her brothers were dead. She knew that much but not the particulars. Amazing how she got distracted by saving the world and not her old family. "My father," she said seriously. "How did he die?" 

Tharn's amusement and sarcasm died at such a topic and he sighed. His smirk dropping into a scowl as he tugged at his beard. "Your father..." he said pausing before finding his words. Tharn was never one to not state his mind and opinions after all. "After Mannimarco sacrificed you to Molag Bal for refusing to be his student. Your father refused to bow to him and serve as General. Admirable I suppose. Your brothers also refused to bow. They were all sacrificed to Molag Bal." She considered her father and brothers and felt a sad smile come to her face. She was happy they had fought against Mannimarco. Her family had always been wild and rambunctious. Memories of her childhood flashed before her eyes. Her brothers teaching her to fight with sticks, her running across the waterfront, and her first couple years in the Mages Guild before she was inevitably drawn towards the power of Necromancy. "Their souls should have been freed when you beat Molag Bal," Tharn said and she smiled at the thought. Thank the Divines for small mercies she supposed. "Are you sure you would not want to join my family?" He asked again with one fine eyebrow raised. He was being completely serious. Would wonders never cease in this small lunch? 

"I hope they are at peace in Aetherius then," she said and thought of a prayer for her family. Perhaps she would make a memorial once the war was finished and she could return to the Imperial City. She missed her home sometimes as she dreamed of happier moment.s. "You do not need to marry me off to your son to be a father to me, Tharn," she said softly. "You already are." Tharn paused and she saw his eyes look into her own. His face was a mix of surprise and soft feelings. She smiled shakily at him and Tharn cleared his throat looking away. She had not meant to reveal that tidbit of information but it was true. Varen had been a good mentor but she had enjoyed the missions with Tharn and his ever enjoyable snark. The small amount of softness disappearing as they both thought of other things, darker things. There was no time for such things as this. 

"Well of course," he said with a chuckle and a smirk, his arrogance coming back full force. She, of course, noticed the small amount of pride and care in his eyes. "I am the only one that understands the allure of Magicka. Now...your suitor problems. Unfortunately, that will be up to you my dear. Whether to accept or not. Still...you have my support no matter what path you go down." Alcestira sighed but knew he was right. It was the best advice she would get for this situation. Not exactly a guide book for someone getting attemptedly courted by a Daedric Prince. Fuck her life was becoming a joke. She groaned and her head fell to the table with another thunk. She grimaced and sneered as she felt a piece of wood pierce the skin with a splinter. Stupid Daedric Princes and their stupid plans. Damn Molag Bal and his weird attempts to 'court' her. Why the fuck would a Daedric Prince care about mortal courting rituals anyways?


	2. Misty Grove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All stories begin with a good prank.

Sanguine smiled as he sat in his favored plane of Oblivion, the Misty Grove. He had countless other party locations and always enjoyed a good show. Debauchery, wine, and beautiful things made his night of course. Well that and pranks. He always enjoyed a good prank. He considered the job he was doing now to be the most important. Distracting mortals to the ever present reality of war. He was a great Daedric Prince like that. The only God truly worth it on the stinking rock. The other Princes just ruined the vibe. His best amusement for awhile was watching the Hero of Tamriel run around. 

Dismantling anchors. Kicking serious ass. Pissing off Vaermina. Even taking time to play with Sheogorath. If anyone needed a vacation of hedonism and good mead it was her. Then she did the most amazing thing and beat Molag Bal. Got her soul back and everything. Though Meridia helped a ton. Still a resounding success for the champion. Which led him, of course, to the next stage of amusement. Refer back to his love of pranks. Molag Bal, weakened and smarting, came to his plane. "So what is wrong?" He asked seriously though his smile gave him away. 

"Why do you bother with that foolish mortal form Sanguine?" His fellow prince groused back and Sanguine laughed. Loud and joyously. Ah damn it he spilled his mead. With a glare the goblet reappeared back into his human colored hands. Sanguine grinned and sipped his mead as he stared at the giant scaled form of his fellow. He enjoyed his guise of mortality. All long hair and simple mage robes. Made mortals let down their guard and more willing to indulge with him.

"If you looked like a mortal you could actually succeed in collecting your fair maiden," he mocked and set the back of his hand on his forehead. An exemplary monument to melodrama and sarcasm. The growl from Molag Bal was as sweet as his mead and another laugh left him. "Oh cheer up Molag Bal," he said excitedly. "You could do with some debauchery yourself. No fair pet to catch your eyes? Or is it...you hunger for a certain red haired mortal?" A flick of his wrist summoned an image of the fair skinned Imperial. Dressed in the flowing, and revealing, outfit for her time in the Alik'r desert. "Your desires are known to me," he said with a loud and mad giggle.

Oh how he wished Sheogorath was here. The amount of teasing they could do. "Be silent!" Molag Bal snarled his fangs on clear display. He could see his scaly friend's eyes drawn to the pretty Imperial for all his bluster. With her soft face, muscular body, and her desire to crush all in her path. She won her soul back fair and square and Molag Bal.... He furrowed his eyebrows as he realized that Molag Bal had slightly different desires. Something a lot more complicated than simple domination. "I will have her submit to me," Molag Bal murmured as a clawed forefinger went to touch the image. It disappeared and the Prince of Domination tightened his hand. His glare was beautiful. 

"Oh I bet she will," he said with a smirk and toasted the Prince. Sanguine downed the remainder of his mead and held his cup out. A mazken quickly stepped forward to refill his goblet and he winked at her. He quite enjoyed his contigent of mazken. "Or she will kick your ass again!" He crowed and some of his servants released an odd chuckle. Though they were feared into submission by a powerful glare and a swing of his axe shaped tail. Poor Larry got thrown to the ground with some bleeding wounds. Bloodshed was fun too. "Do not worry my old friend for I will give you advice," he said with a magnanimous wave. "For I am just that nice of a fellow!" 

"And what advice could you give me Sanguine?" Molag Bal asked, his voice brimming with doubt and sarcasm. Sanguine felt his smile widen to show his blunt human teeth and he slicked back his brown hair. "I will have her broken and bleeding before me," he whispered. "Eventually."

"Do not think you can cover up your desires to me Molag Bal," he chided and tilted his head cockily. He never moved from his throne as the merriment continued. Ah the smell of mead and sex in the air was always his favorite. He had to remind himself to actually go meet this girl that kicked so much Daedric ass. "I can teach you how to win her over!" Sanguine said and stood up in an overactively dramatic movement that would put court jesters to shame. "Just listen to me and you will have your beautiful red haired woman on her knees for you." He could see Molag Bal's will weakening even if his eyes showed irritation at his beautiful teasing.

"And what is this advice Sanguine?" He asked cautiously. As if Sanguine was closer to Sheogorath and would offer advice of an insane nature. The smile Sanguine gave was positively brimming with sin and mischief. Oh this was going to be good. He could not wait to watch the unfolding shenanigans. 

"Why, how to court your fair maiden and Titan slayer!" He excitedly called out with outstretched arms. "Listen to me and she will be yours before you know it. The other Princes want her you know. Especially Vaermina, Azura, and Sheogorath. You have to win her heart!" Molag Bal growled like a rabid dog at the thought of the other princes daring to try and steal her. Alcestira had already killed Vaermina's consort. At least until his soul would reform back into her plane. Sanguine could feel the jealousy, possessiveness, and desire for the beautiful hero. Not that he blamed his fellow prince. He had to remember next time he was sober to go meet this girl. Get her drunk. Learn her desires.

"And why should I care about the pitiful mortal displays of getting a mate?" Molag Bal asked and Sanguine could tell it was a token resistance. Sanguine knew that Molag Bal was considering it. Since sending Daedra to kill her was not working. She had also beat him with the amulet of kings. 

"How else do you think to win her over?" He asked with a titter. "She beats everything else in her path. The perfect consort for you." Sanguine drank his mead as he watched Molag Bal consider his words. He watched the seed get planted. The idea of seducing the fair hero to become his woman, his consort. She beat and dominated everything else. Even Molag Bal's children. Molag Bal rubbed his chin as he mulled over the idea. Sanguine could see when the idea finally grew into a beautiful rose bush. 

"And how does one...'court' a mortal?" Molag Bal asked as he looked at the exuberant prince who bounced on the spot. His excitement was perhaps concerning to the Prince of Domination. Sanguine cheered and some of his sweet mead splashed out of his goblet. 

"The answer is simple Molag Bal!" Sanguine said and went up to him. "Give her some flowers. Some jewelry. Make your intentions known. Ask her out on a date!" With a snap of his fingers a bouquet of roses appeared in his hand. With a flourish and a bow he held them out to Molag Bal, who sneered at the display. "Her heart will be yours before you know it," he added. "Besides she is immortal now. You got all the time in the world to convince her of your intentions." Molag Bal glared at the flowers but he nodded before disappearing in a wreath of cold blue flames. Rude. Could have at least thanked him for his amazing advice!

"Are you sure this will work boss?" The mazken's sweet voice asked and Sanguine grinned. He sat on his throne and ran his fingers over his goblet. 

"My dear the amusement is just beginning," he said and summoned up his own image of the red haired Imperial. Who, unsurprisingly, was beating the ever living shit out of some bandits. "This will be fun! Remind me to meet this girl and give her a drink."


	3. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molag Bal makes his move. Alcestira regrets her life. Lyranth makes an appearance.

Alcestira Esdrassius was tired. Not in the normal sense but it felt bone deep. She had always been called to help some poor sap or other. 'Please so and so was captured by bandits' 'These darn Daedric worshipers did something or other.' 'Can you sign this for me?'. She had her soul back but the fighting never stopped. By the Divines she was tired.. Molag Bal was severely weakened but his anchors still fell down. The dying echoes of his plan. She sat in the inn room in just a loose pair of silk pants and tunic. She was mentally and physically exhausted even as she felt so empty. Even with her soul returned. She still kept fighting. She twisted to lay down on the Imperial designed bed. Her fingers caressed the soft sheets and she fell into dreams as her breath evened out. She was sound asleep as her door opened and a man cloaked all in black went to her bed side. 

He sat on the edge of her bed making it dip slightly but still she did not stir. He smiled and undid the cloak letting it pool on the floor. Bright blue serpentine eyes watched the red haired Imperial as she slumbered before a finger went for her cheek. The man's nails were long and pointed into sharp points. He smiled as he looked at her. Eyes tracing her form and a soft growl came from him. "Poor, sweet Hero," his deep voice whispered as he caressed her smooth face with the back of his fingers, marveling at her smooth flesh. "Wake up Alcestira, my sweet, sweet Vestige." She stirred as a deep voice entered her ears. She thought she was dreaming at first. That she was back to her dreams of Molag Bal and his tortures as her body cried out for it's soul. But she had her soul now.

She had won. Her hand, in reflex, gripped the simple Imperial dagger she had under her pillow. It would not take much to unsheathe it and bring it to bare against intruders. Her body moved on instinct alone as she tackled the man to her bed. Her legs straddling his waist as her dagger went to his throat. The man looked up at her in surprise and that quickly changed to lust. His hands, smooth and cold, rested on her hips. Uncaring of the knife against his throat. "Who are..." she went to ask and paused. The bright blue eyes unmistakable just like his voice. "No. I beat you. How are you here?" 

"Indeed you did, my sweet hero," he whispered, his voice impossibly deep, and a part of her shivered at it. "This body is one of my loyal servants. It is easy to possess someone willing." His fingers caressed over the flesh of her hip and she tightened her grip on the knife until her hand started to hurt. Her hand shook slightly as she considered him. She was still straddling him and she could slice his throat. Send him back to Coldharbour. Then have to explain why someone was dead to the authorities. Her eyebrows furrowed at the thought and she scowled at the amount of work she would have to do. 

"Why are you here?" She hissed out and her thoughts jumped to the obvious conclusion. She had beaten him and taken her soul back. Stopped his plan for the melding the two planes. Even beat him, with divine help, to a one-on-one match. He could kill her and she would come back in time. He wanted revenge?

"I told you before, Alcestira," he whispered and before she could struggle he reversed their positions. Him in between her legs as his hands pinned her own above her head. His tight grip on her wrist enough to make her drop the dagger. Which fell to the floor beneath her with a dull thud. His face leaned closer to her and she could feel him intimately between her legs. She glared as his lips went near her ear. "I do not want revenge," his voice deep and enthralling growled in her ear. "I want your submission." She felt her breath hitch in her throat as her mind of course went into a more...sexual direction.

When he had first told her that after she dismantled another damn anchor she assumed he meant her kneeling before him as a slave or servant. Not...her thoughts where cut off as she felt his tongue run up the shell of her ear slowly. A groan making it's way out before she bit on her lower lip. His chuckle made her both furious and ashamed. How long had it been since she had a body in between her legs? Pure physical pleasure? It had been so long. But this was not the 'man' to break her abstinence with. Not by a long shot. He leaned back and transferred her arms to one long fingered hand above her head. His blue serpentine eyes staring boldly down at her. "I will never submit to you, Molag Bal," she hissed.

He smiled, and it looked odd on the mortal face, and his eyes rested on the flat and muscular expanse of skin on her stomach. An almost purr leaving his throat as his eyes dragged over all she had to offer. Her silk shirt had ridden up to show the patch of skin. "Why keep fighting me?" He asked as his cold hand rested on her flesh. "You were forged by me in the soul fire of Coldharbour. You are mine. I wonder if your old 'prophet' knew the truth. Your soul is so close to transcending to that of a daedra. You know this." She shuddered as his hand caressed her skin. His nails lightly dragging against the flesh so gooseflesh would appear. It felt good. It teased at her and made her itch for more. "You will just reform," he growled and his hand gripped her hip roughly. His thumb rubbing over her hip bone. "Over and over again. Is it not exhausting?"

He pulled her roughly into his groin and she felt him rub against her, stimulating her even more. A gasp leaving her at feeling something hard and unmistakable. Her body shuddering and she could feel arousal pool in her gut. His voice had always had an affect on her. Deep and enthralling. Seductive and dangerous. Even as he whispered cruel things to her. Her head fell back against the soft bed as the Daedric Prince in the guise of a mortal chuckled. Her body burned for the pleasure. "Join me in Coldharbour, Alcestira," he said and she opened her eyes. She looked up at him and scowled. "You are so tired playing the hero, my little necromancer. My sweet. I will make you mine, Vestige. The only one who had ever 'dared' to beat me."

She was silent as she watched him. He was above her and he was in between her legs. His offer was a terrible one for she had no desire to give into him or return to Coldharbour. But he was right about her being exhausted. "No," she whispered and she saw his eyes flash. A snarl came from him and his hand went from her stomach to her neck. She watched him, dispassionately, as his smooth hand gripped her throat pushing her down into the soft bed. "I will not be your pet," she whispered. "Your trophy or your toy!" Her green eyes with their gold flecks glared up at him. Daring him to try and hurt her. If he killed her she would just reform. He was right about that.

"You will be mine, Alcestira," he hissed as his face went close to her own. She could feel his warm breath close to her face. It was an odd counterpoint to the cold his hands radiated. "I will have you submit to me. I will have you join me in Coldharbour." His hand moved from her throat to the back of her head. Gripping the hair at the base of her skull and pulling her into a kiss. She grunted and tried to struggle as his cold lips moved over her own. It was not a sweet and gentle thing by any means. Molag Bal wanted to dominate. Wanted to control. Her grunt turned into a groan as she felt sharp teeth bite her lower lip. Hard enough to draw a bead of blood and his tongue eagerly danced over the wound. Before sliding into her mouth. 

She considered biting him and his tongue. But he was good at this even as he ran his tongue on the roof of her mouth. He parted from her and they both panted as they shared breath. She pulled against her arms in his grip and he looked down at her body as it arced. A purr or growl left him as his hand, icy to the touch, moved between her and the blankets. It rested on her lower back and pushed her lower half more into his hardened arousal. She closed her eyes and tightened her hands into fists as she tried to ignore the wetness gathering between her legs. She panted as she tried to resist her lust. "Get off me," she hissed and tried to squirm away.

"Very well, my sweet hero," he said and her hands were let go. She blinked in confusion as he actually stopped and extracted himself from his spot on top of her. She did not like being confused or thrown for a loop. He was the Prince of Domination after all and he had her where he would want her. Her tired eyes looked at him suspiciously as he pulled back. He stood up and smirked at her. Him in the guise of mortality was terrible for her sanity. "You will be my consort, Alcestira," he hissed and disappeared in a portal of swirling blue. 

"Your what?!" She yelled out as her voice cracked slightly. She heard his laughter all around her. She fell back against her bed and questioned her life choices as her room became quiet. Her body still burned for pleasure and she pouted petulanty. The fuck just happened?! Was she dreaming? Or did someone slip her some skooma? 

-Couple days later

She was grumpy. There was no other way to put it. She was irritated and snapping at people. Gritting her teeth at having to do anything that involved other people. It had only been a few days since Molag Bal broke into her room. Consort? Was he kidding? Or did it actually happen? The cloak in her room was a telling sign that she had not been knocked into a delusional coma. Small mercies and all that. So that was how she found herself letting off some steam. (Beating up anyone that dared threaten her.) She did not even know who she was fighting. Only that they were in the way. 

Could be some enemies of the Daggerfall Covenant. They could have been a band of bandits. Either way she was throwing exploding skulls, summoning spectral scythes, and since she was away from town summoning a skeletal mage to help her. As the last guy fell, her scythe decapitating him, and the remaining energies were sent to her she paused. She leaned on her staff as the blue crystal glowed and it was enchanted with ice. Then she felt it. The unmistakable feeling of a portal from Oblivion opening. From Coldharbour specifically. She took her combat stance and was surprised to see a dremora standing there. A dremora she recognized. "Lyranth?" She asked.

"Hello again, mortal," she said and they both stared at each other. Lyranth's voice doing the odd echo that most Daedric voices did. Alcestira paused but did not relax her grip. The Dremora had said she would kill her if they met next time. Even if they used each other to get what they wanted. "I have been sent to play messenger," Lyranth said and Alcestira blinked as she finally noticed something in her hand. A frozen block of something. 

She peered closer and realized it was a heart. A mortal heart she assumed. Wreathed in blue flowers she could not exactly tell the type. She blinked and met Lyranth's eyes. "The fuck is that?" She asked her tone still grumpy and irritated. Lyranth snickered but held out the object. "Why are you the messenger? From who?" She asked though she feared she knew the answer. Chills went down her spine at Lyranth's grin.

"The master of course," she said with a tilted head. "He figured out my 'betrayal' so in answer I had to reveal all my memories of you and deliver this gift. Are you not going to take it? It's the heart of some mortal necromancer that irritated the Dark Lord. He thought you would enjoy this gift." Alcestira felt her mouth turn into a scowl and her eyes narrowed at the gift. She now saw that the root of the flowers came from the heart and wrapped around it. It was...beautiful in a sickening way. 

"Oh fuck me," she whispered as she looked at Lyranth wide eyed. "He was serious." The dremora laughed and she could almost see pity in the female's eyes. She took the icy sculpture and Lyranth disappeared with a whispered line of 'good luck.' "Oh fuck me," she muttered and looked at the heart of...Mannimarco. "What the fuck do I do now?!"


	4. Jewelry and Drinks part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courting gift number 2, Bribery, and drinks. Lots of drinks.

Alcestira was ecstatic when she finally took her break. She had Daggerfall Outlook from before her merry trip through Coldharbour to get her soul back. It was a gift really. After saving two kings and solving so many fucking problems. Not to mention saving Glenumbra from Necromancers. Still felt a little weird to think that. Necromancer stopping Necromancers. To be fair they were just in the way of her quest for her soul. If there was one thing she had gotten from her father, Strissius Esdrassius, General of the Imperial Army, it was to never stop going forward. 

Of course her single minded nature made her fall in deep with the Dark Arts. She was not like the Worm Cult. She was loyal to her family. She had no desire to help that Altmer bastard to give Nirn to Molag Bal. If he had not been making deals with Molag Bal she probably would have accepted to be his student. She had taken to Necromancy like it was second nature. All Magicka was easy for her to learn really. She had been born under the sign of the mage though she wondered how true it was that star signs were important. She could have just as easily become a soldier instead.

She came back from her thoughts as she looked at her food. It was delicious and she never kept many people employed here. She preferred to be alone and doing stuff herself. So the dining room was only lightened by a single candle. The ice sculpture thing sat in front of her. Molag Bal's courting attempt. He gave her flowers. Her mother once spoke of her father picking flowers for her so long ago. That he fumbled through his request for courtship. She shook her head and speared the meat on her plate angrily. The better question was why she actually liked this thing. 

Because Mannimarco's heart sat inside it with blue flowers. What was worse? Getting a courting gift by the Daedric Prince who stole your soul? Or if this was any other person in any other situation she would say yes? By Akatosh. She looked at her food and finished eating it. She was exhausted and with dream like movements she cleaned up. She grabbed the candlestick and made it to her bedroom. She planned to rest and try to ignore the fact that Molag Bal was trying to 'court' her. What the fuck was next? Jewelry? Gifts of other types? She shuddered and pulled her comforter around her. 

She curled into a ball and slept. Dressed in silk night clothes and alone in her home. The first peaceful moment she had had in so long. She fell asleep quickly and it was not until the light started coming in her windows that she awoke. She groaned as she came to and felt well rested but no desire to get up. She turned towards the dresser and froze as she saw something that had not been there when she went to sleep. With unsteady steps she walked towards it. It rested on her dresser. A necklace? "Oh fuck me it is jewelry," she whispered. 

It was a mix of bone and black steel that meshed and twined together. She would say it might have been Bosmer inspired but with the black fire opal with a rune she was not sure. She went over any spells she knew to throw at it to check it. The bone and black metal had etchings on it. Runes of some type. Enchantment was not her strong point. Though her magicka showed no...horrible traps. Besides the obvious trap the necklace represented and the fact someone(something) broke into her house. Her eyebrow twitched and she picked up the necklace. She sneered and wrapped in a black cloth. "I need a drink," she whispered and worked to get into her regular black and leather robes. 

-Mages Guild

She always loved the smell of magicka and books. The Mages Guild was one of her favorite places to be. "Ah Alcestira!" Valaste called. She walked up to her with a slight smile. Even if it was about seventy-five percent forced. "A new record on vacation is it not?" Valaste said with a sarcastic grin. "You lasted...oh twenty two hours." 

"I do not appreciate such sarcasm when I had to deal with Sheogorath," she said with a pout but did not deny the accusation. "You are skilled with enchanting right? Can you check on something for me?" Valaste laughed and held out her hand. Alcestira sighed and set the wrapped necklace to the Altmer Mistress of Incunabla. Valaste undid the binding and ran her fingers over the necklace. Alcestira watched her intently as she looked it over. 

"It is almost...bosmer in style but slightly different," Valaste said and met her eyes. "Not much I can tell yet but it will take a couple days. It is beautiful though. Master quality. Where did you get it?" Alcestira scowled and considered how much to say. She almost wanted to tell her the truth just to see Valaste freak out. Or judge her for her bad decisions in life. 

"It was a gift," she answered under her breath. Though hated herself for calling it such. A gift had special meanings and this...

"Oh? A courting gift?" Valaste teases with waggling eyebrows. Alcestira feels her back tense and she bares her teeth in a grimace. Fucking perceptive elves. How the fuck...? Her silence and glare makes Valaste cackle. She fucking cackled. "I tease...calm down. Though a date may do you good," Valaste said. "I'll check it over to make sure it is not threatening if you go collect a book for me."

"Why the fuck are all these books all over the place?" She grumbles out before crossing her arms over her chest. Acting like a pouting teenager. "Seriously? Who leaves an important book in a werewolf infested tomb?!" Valaste shrugs and smirks at her. She glares but it lacks heat. 

"If it makes you feel better this is just a special first edition book I want you to collect from Hammerfell," Valaste says with a grin. "Come on it will not be a hard job. Just a couple of days and I will subject the 'not-courting gift' to every test I can legally and illegally use." Bribed to collect a book. She visibly deflated and accepted the job. The things she did for people.

"Oh fine I will go get your damn book," she hissed with a scowl. "But I am going to get a drink!" Valaste laughed and handed a piece of parchment to her. An address. She pocketed it and stomped out of the mages guild. Who gave a fuck if it was early to drink. She needed it. She walked her way to the Rosy Lion to get said drink. It was busy but not too much. She pretty much threw herself into the stool at the bar. 

"You look like you need a drink," a friendly voice called to her right and she saw a man in dark mage robes. With long brown hair and brown eyes. A teasing smirk on his face and she looked at him impassively. "Sam Guevenne at your service, Lady Esdrassius," he said holding out his hand. "Would you like that drink now?" She looks at his hand and considers her options. It was a nice offer and with a sigh she shook his hand. 

"Alcestira," she answered and rubbed at her temples. "Sure as long as you are paying for said drinks." Sam laughed and flagged down the innkeeper. In quick order two drinks were set in front of them. The smell of honey mead striking into her nose. The last time she had that was before the final battle with Lyris. Nord liquor was strong.

"A woman after my own heart," Sam teased and his smile was infectious. He held out his cup of mead. "What to drink too? Hm..how about the pursuit of our desires and not letting anyone stop us?" Alcestira shrugged and slammed her drink against his. She took a couple chugs of the drink and enjoyed the sweet burn all the way down. "Woah easy there, miss," he said with a giggle. "No need to get drunk so quickly. That bad of a day?" 

"You have no idea," she said and leaned against the bar. "The last couple of days have been...fucked." Sam laughed but leaned against the bar. His easy going smile and demeanor attractive in a way. Like spending time with Lyris except no fights or drinking contests. Or waking up in a tree half naked with no idea how you got up there.

"It can not be that bad," Sam said sympathetically. "You are the Hero of Tamriel after all. Come on let's drink. Everyone needs a good distraction every now and then." She smiled at that and started to down more of the mead. Missing the dark smirk Sam was giving her while drinking out of his own glass. In quick order she was drunk. Her worries faded into the background with her glorious euphoria. Sam smiled at her and leaned closer to her to whisper something in her ear. "Let me take you home," he said with a drunken laugh. "Then we can get to know each other better." 

She nodded and used him half the time as a crutch to get home. Them laughing about this or that. Or a real funny looking squirrel. This was a fun way to spend her night. Though the rest of the night was a blur of drunkenness and falling asleep on her chaise in her library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two guesses whose bone was used to make it.


	5. Jewelry and Drinks part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers, bandits, and books. Oh my! Also Sam is along for the ride

Alcestira woke up and cursed all the Aedra and Daedra for the pounding pain in her head. She was pretty sure she made the sound of a dying skeever. As she tried to get up the bright sun pierced her closed eyelids and she hissed. Before falling off the chaise and landing on something hard. And human. Her eyes cracked open to look down at a certain brown haired Breton. Who she was straddling and felt a hand on her ass. "Nice," the man said and squeezed. "Very nice." Alcestira stared down at the man as her brain tried to work.

Though it moved as if she was walking through blackmarsh. Then she remembered Sam. The drinks. The blurry night of drunken revelry till she passed out. "Sam," she said and felt the unmistakable signal of her brain telling her she fucked up. It sent a signal to her stomach. She dived off the Breton and heard another grunt as her knee hit something soft and squishy. She grabbed the closest thing. An actual flower vase and threw up the contents of her stomach. "By Akatosh I want to die again," she muttered as she dry heaved again. 

"It cannot be that bad," Sam said cheerily and if she was not focused on throwing up poison she would agree. She wanted to question how he was not as hungover as she but her stomach cramped again. She felt him pull back her hair and she glared at him slightly until she threw up again. "Let it all out," he cooed and rubbed her back soothingly. With a groan she spit into the vase and fell backwards. Into his arms. Her eyebrow twitched but she had no reason to leave just yet. It was his fault she got drunk and could not remember the whole night. "So...ready to go to Hammerfell?" He asked cheerily and she looked at him sharply. "You were complaining about being a courier for some mage and accepted my offer to go with you."

She did not remember that. Truly she had blanks in her memories for the whole fucking night. What else did she fucking say? Or do? They still had their clothes on at least. "Oh fine," she said with a groan. "Let me make something to soak up the remaining liquor." With that she extracted herself from his arms and moved to go to the kitchen. Sam followed her like a banekin at her heels. She quickly went to cut up potatoes and cracked some eggs. She eventually made a mass of food that's only purpose was to soak up whatever was left in her stomach. "You want some?" She asked and looked at him. "Why are you not miserable?"

"I did not drink as much as you," he said with another snicker and she envied his good health. "Sure I will have some!" His voice was loud and cheery and she cringed. Her head liable to pop but with glum footsteps she walked to the dining room. Then stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the ice sculpture still on her table. Unmelted. She had assumed it was magically enchanted to not melt but she was not sure. Sam impacted her back and peeked around her. "Ohhh what is that?" He asked curiously and she groaned. 

"Just ignore it," she said and threw herself into her chair. She did not look at Sam or the heart/flower sculpture thing. "I know I plan to." Sam peeked at it curiously but sat down next to her. The only sounds being two people eating good and quick food. She quickly pulled out water and a potion to take in quick succession. She was almost willing to try portals and wayshrines but figured a horse ride would do her some good. Even if she had promised to take the Breton with her. "I'll be back I need to go pen a letter," she said and left Sam alone to go gather parchment and a pen. 

Perhaps she should not have left him alone with her first 'gift' but her brain had died somewhere. It still cried like a skeever even if the pain and more debilitating symptoms of a hangover started to go away. When she came back she saw the thing in his hands. "What are you writing?" Sam asked as he stopped looking over Mannimarco's heart. Placing it back on the table with a thunk.

"Just a letter for a friend," she said as she started to pen her short call for help. Tharn would know what to do...right? By Akatosh she hoped so. She was feeling sick at the thought of gaining more 'gifts' from Molag Bal. "We will be close to Cyrodiil after all," she said and blew a breath on the parchment. Using magicka to dry the ink quickly so she did not have to wait. "Ready for a ride across the countryside then Sam?" She asked and did not glance at the sculpture as she stood up. She begged that if she did not look at it that it would disappear. 

"Sure!" He said with a wide smile. "I'll bring more mead!" She sighed and shook her head but did not correct him. Or deny that. She was going to become an alcoholic by the end of this adventure. She could not find it in her to care really. As long as she did not end up in anymore trees half naked. There was no buff Redguards to get her down. Instead she had a drunkard, but friendly, Breton mage. Who looked like he could not get her down from any trees. She did not admit it but she enjoyed the company of said mage. He was easy going and friendly in a way she missed.

With that they went about packing up for a trip across the country side. She got Bonecruncher ready for the trip. The black horse nudged her for scratches as she finished getting his saddle ready. "Now be nice," she said scratching his head where he liked it. "You will carry me and Sam on this trip to Hammerfell." The horse's ears twitched and he nudged her hand. Her other hand pet at his flank. Sam made his reappearance with his own pack. Filled with mead she had to guess. "This is Bonecruncher," she said and the horse stared at Sam. 

"A strong name," he said and blinked at the horse's stare. Who never wavered and almost looked like it was glaring at the mage. In no time at all and in smooth movements Alcestira quickly seated herself in the saddle. Before holding a hand out to Sam to help him aboard. And just like that they went across the countryside on the way to Hammerfell.

Eventually she had to take a break and set up camp. Not too hard to find a small spot next to a river with good grass. While Bonecruncher drank water she bustled about setting up camp. Collecting firewood and putting out bedrolls. Setting up a ward that would trigger a spell to blow up if a threat walked by. Or a very fat squirrel. They ended up drinking again. She watched herself this time. "So then I said 'wrong staff'," Sam said finishing the joke she had half paid attention to. She laughed at the punchline and smiled at Sam. "See it is not that bad with me. I am the comic relief!" 

"You also paid with drinks," she said and raised her cup to him before drinking it. For the first time in a long time she felt herself relax. Something inside of her eased and she looked at the flame. She remembered camping once with her Father and Brothers. In the wild of Cyrodiil. Zenulus as the eldest son organized the game of tag. Her older twin brothers, Rufiyiir and Ramitierus, quickly joined in. They chashed each other as the sun set and she could hear the laughter. The smell of summer flowers. The feel of the grass on her skin. 

"What is wrong?" Sam asked and she noticed that her smile had turned sad. She shook her head and took another drink. The warmth of the mead matching the warmth of the fire on her skin. She banished the ghosts of her past. Of happier memories that were inevitably tainted by Mannimarco. Or her own lust for power? 

"Just remembering my family," she said and stoked the fire. "They died. I am unsure what happened to them after I was sacrificed. I assume they died." Her smile was sad and Sam tilted his head curiously before pouring her another cup. His smile was comforting just like the mead. She did not get shit faced drunk again but she slept lightly the night. Hyper aware for any bandits. 

The bandits that did attack them were slightly smarter than normal. But only slightly. They attacked as they picked up camp. There was four of them all dressed in cheap armor with some color scheme. "Give us your money if you want to live," the leader said. A Nord she assumed and Alcestira sighed. She looked at Sam, who held up his hands in surrender, and back to the dumbass. 

"Are you going to get offended to how I save you, Sam?" She asked and chocolate brown eyes went to her. He was not afraid and smiled at her. 

"If you mean necromancy," he said cheerily. "Nope! You revealed that to me that night while drunk." She paused and scowled as she held her staff in her hands. What else did she fucking reveal while drunk off her ass? "You also mentioned your attraction to your...uh...suitor's voice," Sam added, completely unhelpfully, and she quickly summoned her glacial flesh antronach to kill them. Before pulling Sam away from a crushing slam. "You also mentioned being sexually..." he said and she covered his mouth. 

"Shut up," she hissed and jumped back as he licked her hand. He smirked at her and she pouted. One man survived and with no small amount of glee she soul trapped him. Looking at the black soul gem and looking at her devastation of bandits. She loved a good fight.

"You quite enjoy beating people don't you?" Sam asked with a strange smile. She could not begin to unravel it's meaning and she shrugged. "I can see it in your eyes," he said with a snort and nudged a crushed corpse. "You enjoy being on top." Alcestira would not unravel that statement but he was right.

"Nothing wrong with proving you are better than those that attempt to hurt you," she said and ran her thumb over the black soul gem. "That to attack you was a mistake. I am not...a good hero I know. But I succeeded did I not? Got my soul back. Proved myself." Sam chuckled and set his hand on her shoulder. No judgment in his body language or his tone.

"That you did, Lady Esdrassius," he said and they moved on. Moved to finish their errand. Well her errand. When she finally got the wrapped book she looked down at it. Sam was off buying something sweet to eat and she decided to see what all the fuss was about for this stupid book. 

"The Lusty- God Damn It!" She said and glared at the offending book. As if it would burst into flames. Valaste sent her to get her...to get her 'written erotica.' "I hate my life," she muttered covering her face. Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulder at her yell. He laughed at reading the title and choked on his sweet. She stared at him as he coughed and laughed at the same time. "Sam quit making a scene," she whispered slapping his back to help him clear his windpipe.


	6. Cautionary Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude number 1, for PiperDreamer.  
> Tw: Graphic depiction of torture

Molag Bal stared down at the body of Mannimarco as he writhed in pain. Still bound before him. The skeletons stopped at his command. When he had accepted this idea he had considered what would be a good gift. Sanguine mentioned flowers but he was no weak mortal to go pick flowers. Something so...plebeian. "Master," Mannimarco begged. "Please I will..." In answer he slammed his foot on his chest and pressed. The screams that released as the ribs started to crack in made him smile. He could just picture his organs starting to be punctured by his broken ribs. How exciting.

"Be silent, Mannimarco," he growled and shrunk his form to a more...mortal size. He ran his claw over Mannimarco's flesh and enjoyed as it split. Not too deep. He needed him conscious for what he wanted. He chuckled and gripped his chin. "You will show me your memories of Alcestira Esdrassius," he said and blue serpentine eyes met Mannimarco's gold. His other hand gripped his long white hair and tugged his head back. A shout coming from his victim as he was liable to rip his skin off from force alone. The thought excited him. Something to do later. He could always heal his little pet after he was done. 

All that left the Altmer was a yell of pain as he painfully ripped through the Altmer's memories. He had to learn what she enjoyed. What she hated. He would have her as his consort. He had decided as such when he had her in the room. The beautiful red haired mortal would be his. All of her would be his. Finally he found the memory he wanted. The memory of Mannimarco's first meeting with the girl. She was so young compared to what he had faced. Her eyes so innocent. How he wished to have had her freshly sacrificed. So innocent. But then he would not have had a worthwhile thing to chase. She would have broken too quickly.

She stood in a circle of necromantic runes. Her skill was strong. She was powerful. Even for her young age. Mannimarco had watched her from the shadows as she had learned Necromancy. From books and scrolls. She never begged for power but doggedly sought it out. Her resourcefulness was to be admired. Another two necromancers stood with her. They had all three been drawn into Mannimarco's web. The idea of power winning them over. As Mannimarco approached them they had paused in their work. "Such skill is to be commended," Mannimarco said to the assembled three mages guild acolytes. 

"You...are the King of Worms," Alcestira said to him. She recognized him and she did not back down. Or show any signs of weakness even if she was caught dabbling in the Dark Arts. Mannimarco laughed and Molag Bal saw them stare each other down. He could see Mannimarco getting impressed with the red haired Imperial mage. Molag Bal growled as he saw greed and lust enter the Altmer's eyes. Possessiveness striking deep even in this memory of so long ago. 

"Did you not think I keep track of those learning necromancy?" He asked the assembled mages. "But you three are impressive. Especially you, Alcestira Esdrassius. Such skill is quite impressive. Why not join my Worm Cult and I will teach you even more?" Molag Bal watched his vestige with interest as she took stock of Mannimarco's offer. He knew the result and he knew what would happen. But he had not expected the pride he felt for his Vestige.

"So you can give Nirn to Molag Bal?" She asked with a sneer and no fear in her eyes. If she was aware of Mannimarco's lust she did not show it. "I would rather learn on my own then bow to anyone. You or your Daedric masters." She was prideful and not afraid to stand up for herself. Mannimarco sneered and struck before she could do anything. With a blast of magicka Alcestira was thrown backwards. The force holding her to the wall.

"You will regret refusing my kind offer, girl," he hissed and smirked cockily. Her fellow students did not lift a finger to help her. Cowering like pathetic hides of mortal flesh. They were unimportant. His eyes were drawn to Mannimarco as he pulled the girl close. She was strong but not that strong to resist. Molag Bal growled softly as Mannimarco touched what was his. Ran his hand over her cheek and down her neck. "You are quite the beautiful thing," Mannimarco whispered and smirked at her. "Perhaps I should keep you-" 

Alcestira with a growl and the slight push back of her own magicka reached up and bit his forefinger drawing blood. The Altmer pulled back with a shout and Alcestira's mouth was covered in blood. Which she promptly spat at the Altmer. "My answer is the same," she hissed. "I will never serve the bastard trying to destroy my home. I will kill you." Mannimarco with a snarl and a waved hand threw her hard against the wall. Hard enough to make her sag against the wall unconscious. 

Molag Bal watched the rest of the memories. Her chained and sacrificed to him. She looked around at the Necromancers while on the altar and glared at Mannimarco as he plunged the knife in her chest. Her soul went into the soul gem and Mannimarco smirked down at her. Molag Bal ripped, none to gently, from his pets mind and looked down at the crying Altmer. "You dared to covet her," he mocked. "Even now you still desire her do you not? Even as she left you here. She will be mine, Mannimarco." He now had idea on gifts to give her. 

"Master please!?" Mannimarco begged and Molag Bal laughed. "I will serve you. I will be loyal!" With a clawed finger he dragged it down his jawline splitting it open. He dragged his finger down his throat and stopped right above his heart. The Altmer struggled and cried. With a laugh he dug deeper until his claw scraped against bone. He pulled and ripped the skin of his chest to show his bones. With a flick of his other hand energy sustained the Altmer. To keep him awake and most importantly alive. He had many ideas for gifts. With slow movements and obvious pleasure he broke each rib where it connected. Removing the sternum gently to look at his beating heart. 

"You will serve me well, Mannimarco," he whispered to the whimpering Necromancer. "Never doubt that." He rested a finger on the still beating heart and quickly grasped it. His finger slit the aorta and he pulled. The heart rested in his hand and he laughed as it finally stopped beating. With another wave of his hand the Necromancer was healed to his peak. Laughing he left the Necromancer who released shuddering and gasping breaths. The sternum and heart in his hand as his undead continued their tortures. 

-Another place in Coldharbour

"Did you hear?" A male Xivlai said as the watched some of the slaves work. They mined materials continuously at the direction of their unfeeling Daedric over lords. The female was watching one slave with a glare before turning to face her brother. 

"Is this another mortal joke?" She asked annoyed and her brother shook his head. "I swear if it is...I will castrate you with my axe." The male flinched but shook his head. 

"I swear," he said. "A watcher told me this! You know they like to spread rumors. I heard the master is trying to...romance the Hero." His sister snorted and shook her head. As if she would believe that. "It's the truth," he said. "One of the council members, Verkynvayl, apparently let slip that the master is making gifts for the girl. Alcestira that's her name! Used Mannimarco's heart for it." His sister paused and tapped her chin.

"This is why you do not fail the master," She said and the both shuddered at the thought. "Wait didn't this Hero kill all the council before getting her soul back?" She asked in a whispered hush. Her brother nodded and they both fell quiet. It was not wise to talk about such things.. They both shrugged and went back to watching the slaves as they toiled endlessly. No need to blabber about this when others were listening. They did not want Molag Bal to know. 

"Heard she even killed Grunda too," the male whispered and his sister made a face of approval. "At least she is powerful." A slave stopped mining and they looked at each other. With a grunt and a sigh the male went off to discipline the slave. "You get the next one, sister," he said and formed a whip of fire.


	7. Back to Daggerfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild parties, booze, and angst. What a way to live. Slight Sanguine x Alcestira for Torquen.

"I am going to a meeting with my friend," she told the Breton mage as they sat in some tavern. Sam was drinking the liquor of choice. Which according to him tasted like 'horse piss'. To which she had asked the obvious question: "How in Oblivion do you know what that tastes like?" Perhaps the wrong question to ask a man that was an unrepentant hedonist and drunkard. 'How in Oblivion indeed! It was a bet...long story!' She rubbed her temples as she looked at the Breton. "I am going to teleport so I will be back tomorrow most likely," she said with a sigh. "If you are in any orgies I am not joining."

"Oh you know me so well, Alcestira," Sam cried out melodramatically. "Forget your suitor. Run away with me instead!" Alcestira breathed in sharply and felt her back tense. The fact Molag Bal was called her 'suitor' almost made her want to run to Meridia. Almost. She hated Meridia almost as much as Mannimarco to be honest. Sam gripped her hands and kissed them. "I swear I will get you all the mead you could ever want," he said and looked at her with a nauseating love struck expression. In that moment she realized why she liked Sam so much. He was like Darien Gautier. ("You are the woman of my dreams. Do you want a drink after all this?" "Do you promise to save me a spot?" "I got this, Alcestira. Save a drink for me, lady of my dreams." "Darien?! Where is Darien?" "He was not here when we woke up.") She quickly took her hands from his grip as her heart ached at the thought.

"No thanks, Sam," she said with a smile and a laugh. To cover up her forceful extraction of her hand. She shook her head and stood up from the bar. "I am happier where I am," she added and squeezed his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow. If you get in jail I am not paying bail." Sam laughed and toasted her with his mug as she walked out. Not realizing he was staring at her with sharp eyes. He rubbed his chin and grinned. How interesting.

-line Break-

Alcestira left the lunch both lighter and heavier at the same time. Lighter because she figured out what happened to her family and Tharn's own show of support. Heavier because she had to take this damn book back to Valaste and get her 'courtship' present. She was also no closer to figuring out what the fuck she was going to do about said 'courtship'. She slicked back her long hair and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sun. The feel of the wind on her skin. Even this outfit had really been bought on a whim. Something to remind her of the past. She touched the wayshrine and quickly teleported back to Hammerfell. 

The town was not on fire nor were people dead so that was a plus. She checked the most obvious spot of where Sam would possibly be. Though she considered the jail or a brothel first. She settled on the tavern and her instincts proved right. The whole tavern were singing and drinking. With Sam dancing on the top of the bar. He was singing some bawdy tavern song and showing off his legs. For some unfathomable reason. The rest of the patrons died of laughter and threw coin at the innkeeper for more drinks. She had a fond smile on her face and she shook her head. "Alcestira! My love!" Sam called, his face red from drink or his 'work out'. 

"Please do not call me that," she said with a snicker. Amusement shining brightly in her green eyes. "Been having fun I see?" She asked and looked around at the cheering patrons. Everyone was drunk and he chuckled looking around. His smile was a lot darker and mischievous than she expected from the mage. 

"The innkeeper complained he did not have enough money," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She allowed him to pull her close and she shook her head. "I am supporting local businesses see! I am not that bad." Alcestira laughed and felt her worries ease slightly. As a drink entered her hand she could not help but join the festivities. "So how did the meeting go?" He whispered as he led them to a table in the corner. "You look beautiful by the way. I could eat you."

"Stop it," she said with a laugh and swatted his arm slightly. She drank more honey flavored mead and found herself relaxing even more. Whether it was her trust growing in Sam or the honey flavored mead she really enjoyed was anyone's guess. "It went good," she said and shook her head. "Though he wants me to meet his son to be 'courted' by him. Why do so many people care about my love life Sam?" Sam shrugged and drank some more mead.

"You beat three Daedric Princes, got your soul back, and are drop dead gorgeous," he said simply. "They would be crazy not to want to date you. Though I am pretty sure crazy still will want you." He smirked and they both took a drink. Truly she could not refute that statement. It was true. She sighed and downed the rest of her drink. "Let's party for the night and tomorrow deliver your book. 'The Lusty Arg'-" She shushed him loudly and glared at him.

"Damn Valaste wanting her...erotica," she said rolling her eyes. "I got sent to play courier so she could have a first edition copy." Sam laughed and flagged down the innkeeper for more drinks. The raucous party continued long into the morning hours but she eventually passed out in the corner hugging a bottle. Sam fell asleep sprawled out on the table though he just looked around the tavern with a smug look. Before his eyes turned to the red haired Imperial. The amount of information he gained for this game was amazing. Soon he would get the bets set up. Though a part of him wished he could steal her. Once she let down her walls she could party with the rest of them. The scars on her soul were deep as well as her mind. He almost wanted to fix them. But she was Molag Bal's woman. He would just facilitate more amusement even if he wished to steal her.

-the next day

Alcestira groaned as she woke up hugging a bottle like it was her old stuffed wolf. Her mouth was dry and she smacked her lips with a rasping moan. The bright side was she had no urge to throw up and her hangover was not too terrible. She sat up and saw everyone passed out, even the Innkeeper, and she laughed. Sam did know how to throw a wild party that was undeniable. Everyone else was in differing states of inebriation and she scrunched her nose some poor sap threw up the contents of his stomach into a lute. The minstrel would be irritated by that. She looked to her right as a familiar looking mage sat next to her holding out some meat wrapped in bread. "Thanks," she said and started to eat the offered food with gusto. 

"Ready to make the trip back?" Sam asked and looked around with a proud smirk. "We should probably leave before the guards get here. I may or may not have spiked the mead with some...questionable substances." Alcestira just sighed and finished eating her breakfast. Though her smile was far from chastising or disapproving. As they left out the back door she heard the shout of the city guards. All the way to the stables they were snickering and laughing. Bonecruncher was quite eager to get away from the city same as them. They moved quickly and even had a trip of no bandits making a move.

As they finally got into the City of Daggerfall it was getting late. The sun was just setting and painting the city in oranges and purples. Truly picturesque. "Well this is where I will leave you," Sam called dropping from the saddle and smiling at her. She quickly jumped down as well and smiled at Sam. "It has been fun traveling with the Hero of Tamriel," he said and pulled her into a hug. "You sure I can't steal you? With me the mead will flow like water and all the fun can be yours." 

"No Sam I am fine," she said with a laugh. It was tempting though. But she had no idea how Molag Bal would take to someone moving in on her. Until she found a fix for this issue she would just have to hold off on forming a relationship with anyone. "Thanks for the offer but I still have things to do," she added with a slight smile. The free spirited Breton shrugged but did not seem offended to be rejected.

"Hopefully we will meet again, Alcestira," he said with a snicker ss he started to walk into the city. "We can get a drink."

"Only if you are paying!" She called and the Breton released a sharp laugh before disappearing to into crowd in the city. She shook her head and with a sigh trudged her way to the mages guild to collect her necklace. Valaste was by her desk reading a book as she walked up. "I have your book," she whispered to her and held out the wrapped book. The sooner she got rid of this the better. 

"And I finished checking over your...'gift'," Valaste said and closed her book with a sharp thud before looking at the wrapped up book. She grabbed it and hugged it to her chest like a teenage girl. Alcestira judged her. She judged her harshly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh relax your gift is perfectly fine," she said with a snort and pointed to her desk. The offending necklace sat on top of the cloth. "It's an enchant to help draw on Magicka and support...certain, technically, illegal arts that I chose to look away from." 

Alcestira sighed and picked up the necklace. "I will be going home," Alcestira said with another sigh. She was exhausted and could not wait to get home. "I will be by tomorrow if you have any jobs for me." Valaste nodded and wished her a good night. She walked back to her horse and took the small trip to her castle. It was blissfully quiet as she made her way to the master bedroom. Changing to simpler night clothes before pulling a small box from the abyss of her dresser. She set Molag Bal's necklace down and opened the case. A silver necklace set with fine chain links and a blue sapphire. She ran her finger over it. ("It was my mother's. I want you to have it. I have wanted you since I first dreamed about you. After this...do you want too...") 

She shut the box and unraveled the bone and black steel necklace. Magicka and Necromancy. She wondered how useful a gift this would actually be. Then she did the most stupid thing she had ever done in her life. Not counting her stealing pants once on a joke. She put the bone necklace around her neck. The fire opal sat right above her heart. 

-Somewhere else

Deep in the icy and spikey terrain of Coldharbour. Sitting on a throne sat the Lord and Master of Coldharbour. A deep and dark laugh left him. The guards outside shivered as the laugh echoed out from his throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I know I am terrible.   
> vote now: Flashback, Gift number 3, or one of her other suitors for next chapter?


	8. Echoes of color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashback of important moments in Alcestira's life. Look for part two soon.

A crash of thunder and a strike of bright light made her cry out. Small hands covered over her ears as the storm raged. It made her shake in her small bed and she considered running for her parent's room. Though her father was off fighting in some battle far from here. She heard her door creek open and she moved her stuffed wolf in front of her as if it would defend her from a monster. "What is wrong Alcestira?" A sweet and motherly voice called as she walked in. A small candle flame fluttering between them. She sat up in her bed as her red haired mother sat by her. "Is the storm scaring you?" Her mother asked pushing back her hair.

"Y-Yes, Momma," she whispered and jumped as another crash of thunder went around the house. She pulled her wolf to her chest remembering that daddy had gotten it for her. "W-Will daddy die in the battle?" She asked looking up at her mother.

"Shhh remember what your dad said," she said wrapping her arms around her daughter. "You must be as strong and proud as a wolf. Your dad will return. The storm will not hurt you. Come on. Let's go to my bed." She quickly followed her mother. Her arm holding the wolf while her other hand gripped her mother's. She fell asleep quickly curled up in her mother's embrace.

‐------------

Alcestira smiled as she ran in the garden outside their home. They had a well furnished and beautiful house in the Elven Gardens district of the Imperial City. Her mother kept many plants and flowers in the garden that the servants helped tend too. She was seven years old and dressed in a nice crimson colored Cyrodiilic dress. She ran up to her older brothers. Zenulus was teaching the twins, Ramitierius and Rufiyiir how to use a sword. Zenulus was fifteen and the twins were ten. She had her mother's hair of dark red and bright green eyes. Zenulus looked like their father with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Little sister," the twins said at the same time as they lowered their wooden swords. 

Their father, General Strissius Esdrassius, had made the training swords to teach his rambunctious sons. "I want to learn!" She said and stomped her foot. Zenulus chuckled and pushed back his shoulder length hair. Her eldest brother had been training to join her father in the Legion. He was months away from getting his wish.

"I thought little sister wanted to be a mage," Ram said with a smirk. The two twins were identical in appearance with auburn brown hair and green eyes. Ram had his cropped short while Rufi had his in a ponytail. She had heard the stories that mother had to heal for awhile after their birth. With Ram being the strong one and Rufi being the weaker twin. 

"Well Rufi does not want to be a soldier either but he is learning," she said and took a leather strip to tie back her hair. "I have been reading and studying Magicka but sword skills would be good to learn. Zenu you promised!" Zenulus laughed and walked up to her. He was already really tall being almost an adult now. He smiled down at her and handed out his beaten wooden sword out to her. 

"Come on then, Tira," Zenulus said and brought her hand up to grip it. "Next time you will wear Rufi's slacks to learn alright? Now hold it like this." He moved her small hand to grip the handle. Her arm shook lightly from the weight but she would learn this. Just because she preferred learning books and cooking did not mean she could not learn warrior skills. "Good!" He said and smiled at Rufiyiir. "Rufi come on and show her how to parry." Rufiyiir grinned and held his sword up. 

Ramitierius and Zenulus stood off as the two of them traded blows. Alcestira's arm shook after awhile of catching Rufiyiir's wooden sword. She was getting tired when she heard the unmistakable sound of the clink of armor. "Papa!" Alcestira cried as the man rounded the garden to look at his brood of children. Her mother stood with her arm in his as her green eyes looked at all of her children. "You are home," she said and she could feel sweat slick strands of red hair to her head. 

"Hello there my future battlemage," her father's deep voice said with a chuckle. He had two scars over his face that she remembered running her fingers over when she was younger. "Have you been good for your mother?" He asked and all four of them had varying stages of mischievousness in their eyes. 

"Of course they have not," her mother's beautiful and melodic voice washed over them. "Little scamps that they are. Alcestira is showing great appetitude for Magicka. The Mages Guild has offered to take her in when she is sixteen." Alcestira grinned up at her mother as the sun shined on them. 

\--------

"And then what happened?" She asked excitedly from her spot at the table. Everyone was gathered. Her father, who sat in civilian clothes, and her mother at the head of the table. She sat next to her mother as the smell of food wafted around them. Zenulus sat at their father's left. He hair now shaved on the sides except for his long ponytail. His body now more toned than before. Rufiyiir and Ramitierus sat next to each other. Right next to Zenulus. 

"Why so curious Tira?" Zenulus teased with a cocky grin. "Excited to be courted by a knight like a fair maiden." He fluttered his eyelids and the twins laughed. Until a well placed kick into someone's shin shut them up.

"No!" She said making a disgusted face. "I just want to know what happened after father got mother flowers!" Strissius laughed at the head of the table. The cut over his left eye crinkling with his mirth. The warmth and food surrounding the family. The love and care. She had also helped in the kitchen. Cooking with her mother was a lot of fun. 

"We went on a date of course," he said simply. "Took her to the only place I could afford on my pension. Kept tripping over my words and spilled a glass of water on her dress. It seemed to have worked pretty well." Alcestira watched as her mother slipped her hand in her father's. The sun shined into the house in oranges and purples. Making the house shine. She had never been more at home.

\----------------

Alcestira was twelve when she finally cast her first spell. Her mother had bought her a book on beginning spellcraft. She had worked tirelessly to understand how to tap into her own source of Magicka. How to direct the flow and she could feel a tingle in her fingers. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the steps. On the feeling. All magicka took two things. Knowledge and intent. She breathed out and focused before letting the spell go. A small light appeared into existence in her hand. "Look! Rufi!" She called and her brother looked up from his book. 

"Good job little sister!" He said and looked at the light in her hand. "Come on. Let's show the others." With a chuckle and a laugh she followed her long haired brother to the common room. Her mother and other two brothers were having a discussion. "Look! Tira cast her first spell!" Rufiyiir called and everyone crowded around her.

"Look at that," her mother cooed looking at the light. A laugh leaving her and Alcestira smiled. Even as the light was snuffed out of existence. The proud look on her mother's face was worth it. 

\----------------------

It started as a cough. A cough that would not go away. For days her mother had been sick. So Alcestira handled the food and the chores. She had learned much from her mother and she worried her lower lip. A priest saying 'there is nothing we can do.' Was the spike to her heart and she grappled with the feeling of it. She stood in the doorway as tears worked the way down her eyes. "There is no shame in crying child," the priest said and she sniffled. Biting back from releasing a sob and she looked at her father.

"Go say your goodbyes, little wolf," her father said as the scar over his lips was pronounced by his scowl. She swallowed her tears and walked into the room. It smelled of sweat and sickness. Death that was about to come. She trudged up and flinched at the hacking cough her mother released. She walked to help. To soothe but her mother held up a hand. Her face was pasty and her eyes were almost sunken in. She called out for her mother. Just as pitiful as when she use to be afraid of thunder storms. 

"It will be okay, Alcestira," her mother's raspy and croaky voice called. Like a spirit that was not her mother. This drawn out and pale woman was not her mother. She cursed the sickness that afflicted her mother. That would take her away. She wanted to yell and rage at the unfairness of it all. The lies. It was not okay. It would never be okay. Her mother would never see her become a powerful mage. A battle mage maybe if her training went well. Instead of that a sob worked its way out as tears ran down. "Remember what I told you," she said. "Be strong. Be proud. Never back down from your path. Never give up. I will always be proud of you. You will become a powerful mage. I know it." 

It ended with the sound of hacking coughs and rain that fell on a church. The only girl in a set of boys and her face was down turned. The last image of a white lily in a stone fortress. The Priest of Arkay saying last rites. 

\-----------

Magicka was simpler. At sixteen she was invited to the mages guild. The next couple years filled with study and magicka. As the Empire descended into madness and so did she. A single minded pursuit for power. "Never back down," she whispered as she opened a scroll of forbidden magic. "Never give up." She read the properties of the scroll with avarice. The runes and the magic was darker, fouler, but useful. She would learn all she had too. 

"Be proud," she whispered as a smile came to her lips. Hidden with others that desired more as the mages guild was kicked out of Cyrodiil. Until she had met her match. Until a High Elf she recognized stood in front of her. Her father's whispers of conspiracy and Daedra worshiping became unable to miss. The Worm Cult. Poison to the Empire and enemies of all of Nirn. Daedric worshippers. As his blood stained her mouth she had made her choice. She was Alcestira Esdrassius and the daughter of an Imperial General. She would never give in to anyone. Even as the knife hit her chest and the horned visage of Molag Bal was the last thing she saw as her blood pooled on the altar.

‐-----------------

"You and your sons have been found guilty of Treason, General Esdrassius!" A judge said and even from where Strissius was standing in chains he knew the truth. A puppet court. A puppet Empress Regent. The world had ended up changed and messed up. Portals and anchors. Necromancers and Daedra. His daughter. Something had happened to his daughter. He knew it. He felt it. His daughter had disappeared.

"Where is my daughter?" He demanded but it fell on deaf ears. The cult moved in the shadows and when he stood before the Altmer Necromancer he asked again. "What happened to my daughter?" He asked with his sons in chains. The Altmer smirked at him and rubbed his chin.

"She refused to bow to her betters," Mannimarco said. "And accept her place at my side." Strissius felt a proud smile cross his face and saw his sons echo it. Their sister was strong and proud. He went to his death with the same strength. And soon the whole Esdrassius family was wiped out. Removed from the light. Shadows, blood, and blue light the last thing they see. Until Oblivion.


	9. Flowers and Sapphires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashback part 2. Flowers, jewelry, and angst.

"Wolfsbane really?" She asked the man with the shoulder length black hair and the bright blue eyes. Angof was defeated and she had, single handedly, saved Glenumbra from destruction. Beating back necromancers, pissed off spirits, werewolves, and Daedra. "You bring wolfsbane as a courting gift?" She asked as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"What? It's poetic is it not," Darien Gautier said as he held out the bouquet of flowers. They sat in the Rosy Lion surrounded by warmth and smiles. "You saved me from werewolves after all, my dear lady," he said with another warm chuckle. "Is that a no?" She snorted and took the flowers without complaint. The petals were a dark purple color she quite enjoyed. He was right. It was poetic. 

"You sure you want to court me?" She asked with a tilted head. "You saw me in the fight with Angof I..." she paused as Darien held up his hand. She quite liked him out of his armor but no less charming. Black hair and beautiful eyes. He was brave and fearless. A knight. Her brothers would approve at the very least. 

"I do not care about that," he said with a grin. "You saved my life. You saved all of Glenumbra!" She smiled and nodded but said nothing more on the issue. She could do worse than the prideful knight in front of her. "Besides you have been in my dreams since I was little," he said with a chuckle. "I have dreamed of you and a weird twisted city all the time."

That was an interesting tidbit. She had thought him kidding as he mentioned she was 'the lady of his dreams'. Prophetic dreams were not unheard of though. "You dream of the future?" She had to ask and Darien shrugged. He had dreamed of such things for years but Alcestira had always been a comfort to him. A central point to his dreams. A strong and powerful woman. He knew she would become someone special.

"Do not worry about that," he said with an encouraging smile. "This is a date. I should be asking you simple stuff. Favorite color? Favorite flower?" Alcestira laughed and decided he was right. She had done a lot for the Daggerfall Covenant in the short time she had escaped Coldharbour. Even if she felt empty in a way this helped cover the ache. She found some of her pain ease. This was nice. 

"Black or purple is my favorite color," she said with a smile as she leaned closer. They both drank and she looked at the flowers next to her. Wolfsbane. What a great joke. "Pretty sure these are my favorites," she said with a chuckle. "Since these are my first gift given to me." Darien grinned cockily as he leaned forward as well. His hand, warm and comforting, landed on her own. She moved her fingers in-between his and suddenly the ever present empty feeling in her chest eased.

\----------

"Darien?" She called happily as she walked up to him. He had entered her new quarters. Better than an inn and close to the Harborage. She had been through a lot recently. Freeing Lyris and Tharn. Fighting for King Emeric. Anything to move forward to claim her soul. Fighting Vaermina and her Supernal Dreamers was just an add on. It was quite a surprise for King Emeric to grant her the Daggerfall Overlook but one she did not mind gaining. "What do you think of my new home?" She asked moving her hand around.

He whistled in appreciation and smiled at her. "Look at you moving up in the world, beautiful Alcestira," he said and walked up to the two thrones in the castle. Rubbing his hand over the smooth wood. "Would not be surprised if the King gave you a title with this land," he said with another humorous laugh. "Going to marry some noble and forget all about poor Darien huh?" 

"Oh shut up, Darien," she said and set her hands on his armored chest. He opened his mouth to say something and she pushed their lips together. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it with a gentle swipe of his tongue. Alcestira surrendered to the kiss easily and curled her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled away for air as his thumb rubbed over her cheekbone. They were silent and just staring at each other. She ran her fingers over the marks in his armor. The marks from his career in adventuring. They had always managed to find each other.

Either in her quest or on vacation but she enjoyed it. "Consider me silenced, my fair love," he said and pulled back. "Oh! I brought a gift for you. "It was my mother's. I want you to have it. I have wanted you since I first dreamed about you. After this...do you want too..." He pulled a small box from his pack and presented it to her. She opened it and was amazed by the beautiful necklace. "Matches my eyes don't you think?" He asked with a snort. "So you can always remember me." She ran her fingers over the links and felt more at peace. 

As if her burden was not so great. That they could make it through this. They would make it through this. She would get her soul back and save Nirn. "As if I would ever forget you, Darien," she said and moved to clip the necklace around her neck. Darien trying, and failing, to help her get it around her neck. Eventually she succeeded and she looked at it happily. Nothing she would wear to battle but something precious very precious. "After the final battle..." she said but stopped. It was not a guarantee they would survive. It never was. 

"I know " he whispered. "Me too. After...we will...be together after. I promise." Instead of responding she pulled him into another deep kiss. This one more passionate and needier than last time. It took the place of words they did not want to say. He kissed her jaw with gentle strokes as his hands pulled her close. His armor in the way but easily taken care of. "I would make a good Lord with you I think," he said and she chuckled from her spot at the crook of his neck. 

"Come on, Lord Gautier," she said with a cheeky grin. "Perhaps you can show me more upstairs." He did not need to be told twice and they walked up to her bedroom hand in hand. His hands slowly removing her robes as she unbuckled his armor. All gentle caresses and unspoken words of love. And laughter. They moved together and she held him close as he moved within her. Gentle but very fulfilling. A promise of forever. They both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

\-------

Alcestira was disoriented as she came to in the chapel. The battle against the Planar Vortex and Molag Bal. Meridia's shield. Darien had not been in the shield and she was almost hyper ventilating as she realized this. The Aylied King had died from his wounds but Darien....where was he. "Darien? Where is Darien?" She yelled as she finally made it to Vanus Galerion. He looked at her and she saw him pause. 

This may have been the first time he had seen the previously unshakable hero so worried. The mounting fear in her eyes the almost shrill tone in her voice. "Lady Esdrassius," Vanus said and paused. He looked at the ground and her heart plummeted to her stomach. No! Was he dead? "He never got behind the shield. He was protecting you," he said and would not look at her. Why wouldn't he look at her? "He was not here when we woke up. We do not know where he is." And in that moment she shut down and fell back against the wall. Darien? He promised. 

But...where did he go? Alive? Dead? She realized that the ringing noise in her ear was replaced by Vanus. He was talking to her and she looked up at him. In that moment they both understood. The true cost of war. 

\------

Alcestira fell into the throne in her room as she dragged herself from the Harborage. Her family. Darien. And now Varen were gone. All sacrifices to some Daedric plot. But she had succeeded had she not? Her soul rested in her body. The only thing she had to thank Meridia for. She looked at the box on the other throne. A silver chain necklace with a sapphire. "Did you know this was going to happen Darien?" She asked but her house was quiet. So very quiet. And she was alone. She leaned back on the throne and shut her eyes. But she had won. She had beaten Molag Bal. Truly that was all that mattered in this moment. At least that was what she justified to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add more to this later


	10. Weird feelings and assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcestira goes to try out her 'not courting gift'. Molag Bal makes his appearance for attempt number 2, Gabrielle cock blocks and somehow survives the encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all my lovely readers! You guys are making my week by loving my first story ♥

Alcestira awoke from her sleep feeling for once well rested. She remembered after scarfing down some food she had promised to go see Valaste about a job. So she quickly got dressed in her favorite robes. As she pulled up her hood she paused as the necklace rested on her neck. She ran her finger over the bone and opal appreciatively. It was beautiful. She was not blind. Even if she perhaps should have asked what bone was used in its making. Considering it came from Molag Bal that perhaps was not the question to ask. She dropped the necklace and quickly left her house.

She needed to do something after all. Perhaps she was not cut out for vacation. She moved through the crowd with a few people recognizing her. And by a few she meant a lot. Everyone. She tugged her hood more over her face as she pushed the mages guild door open. She relaxed at the sights and sound of the Mages guild as she approached Valaste. Who promptly smirked at seeing the necklace on her neck. "Don't you dare I want to test it out," she hissed and the Altmer laughed. 

"I have just the job for you then," she said and Alcestira sighed. Was this going to be another erotica book? If it was she was going to throttle the Misstress of Incanabula. "I need you to get a book," she said and her smile widened. Alcestira glared at her and waited. "In a tomb filled with hostile threats." She visibly deflated. God damn it. 

"Fine! I will go into the dangerous tomb for the stupid book!" She said and crossed her arms over her chest. "At least I have things to kill." She just realized how blood thirsty that sounded but she had no desire to change her answer. It was the truth though. She enjoyed fighting. She looked at the map and groaned at the location before making her way to the wayshrine. Ignoring the whispers of the populace knowing who she was. After this she was going some place else. Some place she was not recognized. She swore to every Aedra and Daedra in existence.

\--------

Alcestira flicked her hand as the flaming skull went to shatter into the daedric enemy she had just beaten. A spirt stood on her right who enfused her with the necromantic energies of those that fell. While the skeleton on her left cast spells in defense of it's mistress. It was a good system she had and her power was interspersed with destruction magic. The ice from her staff a good counterpoint to the flames and entropic magic she cast before. She was underground and walked to the book she had been after. One Valaste wanted to add to her collection since she had heard the rumor. Though she was irritated that she was pretty much helping Valaste with her book addiction. She heard the skeleton fall as her power left it. "Ah I always enjoy watching you dominate those lesser than you," a voice called from the shadows.

A voice she knew all too well and she felt her back tense. Like a cat that had been startled. She jumped to face him and looked at his body. He was in the form of a Xivykin mage this time instead of a mortal. Thank the divines for small mercies that he did not appear close to his favored form. "That was not...I do not...," she said and scowled at him. She was tempted to kill his mortal shell just to get away from this conversation. 

"No, you just crush everyone in your way did you not my sweet?" he said and he grinned. His teeth were sharp and his eyes were predatory. He looked her up and down and she felt her cheeks go crimson. "Have you considered my offer?" He asked as he stalked closer to her. Pride made her steel her back and refuse to back up from the bastard. "You went to Tharn for a reason after all," he said and stopped close to her. She glared up at him and refused to look away from his eyes. 

"Quit spying on me," she muttered petulantly and glared more as he laughed. Her staff lit up as clawed hands reached for the steel and bone necklace on her neck. He grinned and pulled the chain as his finger hooked under it. Pulling her a little bit closer. She knew what he was going to say as he saw his gift on her throat. "Don't you dare," she hissed. "It's useful in combat." Molag Bal laughed as the necklace sat in his palm. The rune glowing softly as it rested over her neck. She knew what it meant if she wore his gift. To Imperials it meant she was not adverse to more courting. 

"Yesss," he growled leaning closer, over her, and she refused to back down. She saw his eyes flash as they both tried to dominate each other. The feelings he inspired were odd and she refused to name them. "I quite enjoy watching you crush and dominate every threat before you," he whispered as a clawed forefinger slid down the hollow of her throat. The nail sharp but not piercing her skin. She felt chills go down her spine which settled in her lower stomach. She was enjoying this and that pissed her off. She was the Hero of Tamriel by Akatosh. She had beaten Daedric princes. "The cries of those weaker than you," he whispered in a sultry tone and she glared at him again. 

"Can you go back to trying to kill me?" She asked sarcastically. She learned something from Tharn after all. "Please? That was a lot more easier to understand than...than whatever this is." He moved like a snake and before she could even realize what happened her back was to his front. His clawed hand was around her throat and she heard her staff impact the dirty floor of the tomb. His other hand rested on her stomach and she heard him purr. He fucking purred. She tried to step away but his grip was firm around her. "I swear to the divines I will-" she hissed.

"Do not bring them into this," he hissed in her ear and she shivered as his breath hit the skin of her neck. Curling around it just like his clawed hand. "The Aedra cannot protect you from me. Nor do you want them too." She was about to snap with something sarcastic and witty when her thoughts turned to mush. She felt something long and wet run down from her ear to her neck. Tracing her pulse which picked up noticeably. She did not have to guess what it was. His lips and teeth were quick to follow. Caressing and nipping her flesh in a painfully pleasurable cycle. First soft then sharp. She shivered and closed her eyes as she tried to focus. As his mouth hit a certain spot she did two things that made her regret her life decisions up to this point even more. First: She made a noise of pleasure that fell from her lips without a thought. Second: She melted back into the cold body wrapped around her like a really stubborn weed. Molag Bal was quick to take advantage and sucked at the spot greedily. 

"F-Fuck," she whispered as she leaned back into his arms. A deep and almost ground shaking chuckle came from him as he left her neck. The saliva cooled in the humid air and she felt the rough skin of the Xivkyn rub against her cheek. His tongue curled around the edge of her chin before following the line of her jaw. She needed to get away from him but stopped as she saw someone interrupt. By walking into the room of the tomb. Molag Bal also pulled back and his eyes glared at the intruder as the hand on Alcestira's throat tightened very slightly in warning. "Gabrielle?" She asked and she felt mortification in her gut. "Uh it's not...what it looks like?"

Gabrielle looked at her and the Xivkyn behind her with an imperceptible look. Her eyes went from the Xivkyn to the Hero of Tamriel. Finally to her dropped staff on the tomb floor. "So...you are not being attacked by a Daedra?" Gabrielle asked and Alcestira opened her mouth considering what to say. Molag Bal glared at the interruption and raised his other hand to do something. Something nefarious she bet. She could feel his power gathering and it made her skin prickle. She set her hand on his wrist and shot him a warning look. He growled but lowered his hand. "Valaste sent me to help," Gabrielle said as she tightened her grip on her staff.

"You owe me, Alcestira," he whispered harshly in her ear and the sound of her name made her shudder. She refused to consider it pleasure. With another glare he backed up and disappeared in his own portal. Now free she moved to collect her staff. As if nothing had happened. Gabrielle quickly went to help her. Well could this day get any worse? 

"Is that...a hickey?" Gabrielle asked looking at her neck and Alcestira flushed from head to toe. She picked up her staff and walked away quickly going towards the exit. "Where are you going?" Gabrielle asked concerned. Her pretty face scrunched up as she watched the Hero. "Who was that Daedra?"

"To find a sword and fall on it!" She called back as she moved to leave the tomb. "You do not want to know. Trust me. Book is over there. Can you take it back for me?" She rubbed her face and touched the bruise on her neck. Fucking bastard.


	11. Place your bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interlude 2, for Sagoberattare and Torquen.

"Order! Order in the viewing room!" A familiar brown haired Breton called to an assembled mass of people, daedra, and tentacles. "Serious bets only! Vaermina just because she beat you does not mean you can put nightmares as a bet. No cheese, Sheogorath." Vaermina stuck her nose up in the air as a mad cackle went throughout the room. The floating mass of tentacles with an eye blinked and released a sigh. A woman in the form of a spider Daedra cackled somewhere in the back as they reviewed the latest information. 

"But cheese is the perfect bet Sanguine! Especially when including the fair actress herself," he said with his own roguish grin. "Even if she's a puppy killer!" A beautiful woman with a flower in her hair and a dress that left much to the imagination rolled her eyes. 

"With this disgusting display I am sure," her melodic voice said as she looked at the board. "Vaermina here is just angry that said maiden will go to me before her." Vaermina hissed at Azura as Mehrunes Dagon laughed in the background. His four arms crossed in front as he looked between the two. More excited for the fight than the bet. A woman with long black hair and darker armor scooted away from the two and closer to the spider. 

"I am still voting for the girl to kick Bal's ass again," she grunted and glared at said spider that cackled. 

"Ah but Bal is appealing to her lust quite well," Mephala said and she tilted her head as her spider like limbs clicked in the grass. The deer headed shirtless man released a snort as he held on to his spear. "And can we manipulate the situation one way or the other?" Mephala asked her brother. Sanguine, in answer, released a shit eating grin.

"Just follow the rules alright!" Sanguine said. "Anything is allowed within reason but payouts only happen if the criteria is met. Those that bet Bal succeeds and those that bet Alcestira resists. You sure Haskill does not mind crunching the numbers?" Sheogorath looked at Haskill and ended up laughing. Sanguine took that as permission. 

"I would rather take her for myself," Hircine whispered and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "The amount of werewolf blood on her hands is impressive. She hunts good. I want her in my hunting grounds." Sanguine rubbed his head as another squabble broke out about her soul. 

"The only way to take her soul now is willingly," Sanguine called and clapped to get attention. "So yes, Hircine, you can attempt to uh...'seduce' the fair maiden. Now...anything else or can we get to the show? What are the odds Hermaeus?" The swirling mass of tentacles closed his eye as he mentally calculated what was needed. 

"Odds are in favor of Molag Bal," Hermaeus said and a tentacle moved. "I will need more information about her life for a more accurate reading. I will send my Daedra to collect all information I can." Sanguine nodded and rubbed his hands together with a cackle. He had another board lined up with points next to Molag Bal's name with forty points next to it. Alcestira had a ten crossed through. Fifteen right next to it. 

"Good it is all coming together," Sanguine said and laughed. "Where is Peryite thought he would want in on this?" The assembled Daedra shrugged and he released a noise. He took up his chalk and wrote "third gift?" On the board. "Alright everyone place your bets!" He called as the crowd clambored to be heard. Sanguine laughed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small one but hope you like it


	12. Dreams and Irritations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molag Bal is not a good guy(?), Alcestira is stuck in a tough spot(it gets worse), Hircine enter stage left.

Perhaps it was immature of her not to step foot into Daggerfall at this point in time. But truly she did not want to deal with Gabrielle and Valaste and their weird looks. Or their judging. So much judging. With a groan she rubbed her face with the fingerless gloves she wore. This whole situation was Terrible, with a capital T. She almost missed Sam and his mead. Or his hedonistic revelry that made the world seem all the better. But here she was. In the process of getting 'courted' by the Daedric Prince of Domination. Sounded wrong no matter how many times she said it. She was not going to lie. Her fingers found the opal at her neck and she looked at it. As it shined black and red with small pinpoints of light. Her finger touching the bruise on her neck. A telling mark.

She hated herself for liking it on top of her lust for what he was doing to her. It was irritating that her body now ached for it. For some stimulation or completion. But she would not break down that easily. In either getting her own self off(knowing he was watching) or sleeping with another person. That would also kill said person she slept with. Which just made it all the worse. So here she was camped out in the wilderness with a pout on her lips. With a sigh she moved to lay down. She would decide what to do in the morning. 

Dreams always had a weird feeling now that she was the Vestige. An immortal hero. As she lost and regained her soul her dreams had always had an odd edge. More to do with her soul calling (or dragging) her places. So perhaps it was this odd in between state she was in. She was in Coldharbour though. She knew that intimately. The icy wind on her face. The feeling of wrongness in the air. She was in the same spot she had once been when she won her soul back. Beat Molag Bal. Even if it was with Akatosh's help and the loss of Varen.

Then she felt it, felt him. He was aware of her as he had always been. When she had first dreamed of her soul as her body called out for it. He was coming for her. She pulled on the thread to her body wanting to leave. The illusive stand she had just grasped when she was yanked backwards. Both physically and metaphorically. She felt the leathery skin and claws land on her shoulder as the axe shaped tail swung in front of her. Curled possessively around her and she heard his laugh. Deep. Dark. "I told you, my dear," he whispered and she shivered. His claws bit into her shoulder. "You belong with me!"

His thumb ran down the back of her neck and she slipped her eyes shut. He leaned down to breathe against her neck and as his breath hit the bruise he left earlier she fought back. She turned around glaring at him. Her muscles tense as she refused to back down. To give in. His eyes pierced into her own and she could feel his amusement. His excitement. His eyes resting on the necklace on her neck. His necklace. "I am not one you can control," she hissed and Molag Bal chuckled. She pushed against the chain that kept her consciousness here instead of with her body. 

She was still mortal though. A mortal that was attempting to wrestle wills with a Daedric Prince. Even if he had home field advantage. She had fought before. She would continue to do so. Molag Bal bared his fangs at her and she could feel his power slamming against her. Wanting her to submit. To bow. She pushed back and an image of her staff came to her hand. "Come," he muttered beckoning her with one claw. His mace appeared in his other hand. "Let us play!" 

She forced herself backward as they started to trade blows. Her setting up wards and summoning skeletons. This was not like her final fight with him to get her soul. She was not empowered like she was then. It was harder to contain him. To limit his blows. The pure strength he had was one she could not hope to resist for too long. With gritted teeth and a yell she sent the spectral scythe infused with all her power. To pierce his chest. Molag Bal roared and his hand sliced at her. Slicing her side and splitting robes and skin. It was not deep but it burned. Her staff fell to the watery ground and she set her hand over the cuts.. "Bastard," she hissed and flinched as she felt his tail curl around them.

"You enjoy the fight," he whispered as he stepped closer. She, unlike anyone sane, did not back down. She stared up at him and could feel the tail push her closer to him. "Admit it. I know you do," he said and chuckled as he leaned closer. He breathed in and let out a breath as he looked at her cut flesh. A laugh leaving him as lust filled him. She was breathing heavy though she knew it was a dream. Before her eyes she saw his body shift and move. No longer was he scaled. Instead was the form of a Xivilai. Blue skinned and tall. Instead of yellow his eyes stayed a serpentine blue. "You prefer a more humanoid appearance, my sweet," he said and grinned showing sharp teeth. 

His hands were still sharp and talon like. She looked at her staff and moved to grab it. His hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back. She was turned and wrenched into his chest. Her other hand rested on his chest to stop her from impacting him. His left arm curled around her waist as he let her wrist go. "Let me go!" She hissed and pushed against his chest. Unlike her time in the inn room the Daedric Prince laughed. One clawed hand went into her long dark crimson locks. Letting them slide between blue-gray skin.

"No," he growled. "You will not escape from me this time. Even in your dream." The world around them shifted and turned as they appeared some place else. A bedroom? She struggled and pushed but it was a useless fight. Even if it was she could not resist that a part of her was enjoying this. The fight, even if useless, just made her blood rush. Even if she knew that this was just a dream. "No one can interrupt me here," he whispered. "No one can stop me. You will submit to me, Alcestira." 

With that he pushed her to the bed in an echo to the original time in her inn room. His knee rested and pushed her legs apart so he could lean over her. "What keeps you resistant to me?" He hissed as his clawed hands ripped and tore at her robes. Gentler this time and not slicing skin. As her robes fell to tatters around her he pinned her arms above her head. His desire for control and domination pushing him. Her trousers all that was in between him and the rest of her skin. "What stops you from accepting your place at my side as my consort?" He growled into her ear as one long fingered hand moved down her arm.

The claws sharp but not piercing her flesh. His fingers ran down her shoulder blade until he reached the target he wanted. His hand gripped her breast tightly and he growled. She squirmed as his thumb ran over a nipple which hardened quickly under his touch. While he kept her pinned he was being gentle. This dichotomy she never understood. Molag Bal was a demonic Daedric God who should not have cared. She never understood why he cared. "I am mortal," she said and Molag Bal chuckled. 

She felt lips, teeth, and tongue worry her shoulder. His mouth worked its way up and down her shoulder as his hand continued to stimulate and caress. "Only because you cling to it," he growled before his tongue swiped over her collarbone. "You desire so much for mortality. I offer you the power of a god. But I will teach you. I will show you the pleasure you will gain to submit to me." The feel of his touch, his mouth, and his voice was liable to drive her mad. She was barely hanging on to her reason for resistance. It was the feel of his tongue working its way down that made her groan. His teeth were sharp against her chest and nipple and she arched. Her gasp cut off by his index finger running across her lips.

Before his finger entered her mouth. She almost brought her teeth to bare against the finger in reflex and no small amount of defiance. "Do not bite me or fight me," he said parting from stimulating her flesh. "And we will be even. Your pitiful little Breton will live to die another day. Tonight you will not fight me." She shuddered but pulled back from biting him. Her green eyes glaring at him but he could see her submission. At least for now. He had to fight continuously for ground but he did not mind. "Say it," he said and his finger left her warm mouth. He ran it over her lips. 

"Fine," she hissed as her heart beat against her chest. "I submit...but only for tonight." Molag Bal growled at hearing those words. Those beautiful, arousing words. His growl and the feel of his arousal made her shiver. This was intimidating but her body was burning so hot from this. Why? Why did she want this? Want him? While distracted she did not realize he cut off her pants. She was naked under him and her eyes met his. His finger ran down her neck and in between her breasts before trailing down her stomach. 

"Yesss," he whispered as he got closer to his prize. She felt his finger start to press and caress. A moan leaving her at how wet she was. As he started to press in she gasped as she was yanked from Coldharbour. From the dream. Her green eyes met Molag Bal's as he growled. His hand reaching for her. "HIRCINE!" he roared. 

\------

Alcestira awoke with a gasp and came face to face with the snout of a werewolf. He bared his teeth in what she expected was a smile. His gold eyes glowed and she heard a chuffing laugh came from the werewolf. The necklace laid on the ground and the wolf prowled towards her. "The hunt begins," the wolf whispered and she rolled for her staff. Gritting her teeth as she summoned her magicka in defense. The wolf stood on two feet and howled to the moon. She heard the bushes rustle around her and swore. Before turning to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a different plot in mind but this plot bunny was too difficult to ignore.


	13. Hunts and stabbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt begins, Alcestira ends up in a tug of war between gods, and stabs squishy bits.

Alcestira swore again as she ran through the forest. She could hear the thundering footsteps behind her as well as her own heart. The howls and wolves at her heels. She summoned a conjured dagger and hit a wolf in the throat that came at her. The Werewolves were still chasing at her heels and groaned as a branch caught her foot. Of course her life sucked in this moment. First that "dream" that was not really a dream. Molag Bal on top of her and touching her. A werewolf stalked out of the woods his fanged maw drooling saliva. She scooted back on her ass and glared at the werewolf. 

The wolf howled and went to lunge for her throat. She managed to dodge at the last moment and sent the spectral scythe down to slice into its spine. Piercing its heart and transferring its dying energies to her. Her foot stopped aching as vitality was enfused to her. She heard another bush rustle and went off in a sprint. This chase was terrible and she hated her life. So fucking much. That bitch, Meridia, was right of course! The Daedric Princes were interested in her. Whatever Hircine wanted would have to wait until her lungs stopped hurting. Or she was not so fucking tired. Or so God damn horny. Fuck her life seriously. 

She had no idea how long its been since she started running but wolves and werewolves had been constantly at her heels. Dawn was not ever closer to coming up and here she was. She hissed a bush scratched her cheek as she dodged another swipe. Her clothes were muddy and she was so fucking irritated. Blue energy surrounded her hand as a skeleton was conjured. The skeleton ran at the werewolf and gripped it around the neck before blowing up. "Fuck me!" She hissed as she escaped the smell of burning dog hair. Her body running into a shirtless man in only leather pants. The skull of a deer covering his face. "Oh...fuck me."

She could feel more power from the man. Gold eyes staring down at her through the abyss of his skull helmet. His hands grabbed her arms and she could see the lower half of his face. His lips pulled into a smile and his teeth were sharp. Like the fangs of a werewolf. It took her all of five seconds to realize that the werewolves had led her here. Herded her like a prey. It only took her six seconds to realize that this must be Hircine possessing one of his hunters. "Perhaps later, pup," he growled as his thumb ran over her cut cheek. 

She hissed at the feel of it and glared as he brought the blood to his mouth. She heard the werewolves run around her and join them. There was too many for her to count. They showed deference to the man she knew was Hircine. "Hircine," she said and the man laughed. His smile was wide as he looked at one of the wolves. 

"What is the score?" He asked but tightened his grip on her. Keeping her close. "How did our little pup do in the hunt?" 

"Twenty, Lord Hircine," the werewolf in second command said bowing her head. "Though she stinks of death magic. Her skill is undeniable." Hircine laughed and his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close. She pressed against his chest and growled slightly. 

"You have spirit, child," he said with another loud laugh. "I offer you my gift. You have your soul back. Why not become one of my wolves? I will give you all the prey you could ever hunt by my side." Alcestira looked up at Hircine and was confused. Very fucking confused. It must have shown on her face. "Do you not think I did not keep track of all of my pets you have killed?" Did she end up in this whole thing because of Molag Bal? Really? "As if I would let Bal take you," Hircine said with a slight growl.

The werewolves around her snarled and pawed at the ground. "As if I am some prize to be passed around," she hissed and pressed on his chest again. Whatever form he was in was a solid form of pure muscle. "I have no desire to take your 'gift', Hircine," she said and glared up at him. The gold eyes flashed and an animalistic growl came from the Lord of the Hunt. 

"You refuse now " he said and one large hand pulled her head back by her hair. "Let us see how you feel after you run and fight as a wolf. As you hunt. The taste of blood on your lips. You will take my gift regardless and you will be mine little hunter!" Alcestira struggled but the hands were strong. Her strength fading against the pure might of this human avatar of Hircine. His mouth opened and bared as he went to lunge for her throat. She did not...want to be a werewolf! 

"HIRCINE!" a familiar and absolutely furious voice called as a blue portal spun above their heads. Holy fuck she had never been so happy to hear Molag Bal's voice. Hircine backed up and he looked up at the portal. Hircine grabbed her by the back of her neck and looked around. "You dare to try and take what is mine!" Molag Bal called and she looked as Daedra fell from the portal. This was about to be an absolute slaughter. 

"I gave you Faolchu, Bal," Hircine called and he bared his teeth in a grin. "You cannot call claim on this girl. Her soul does not belong to you anymore! She will join me in my hunt." Alcestira took her chance the moment she saw it and prayed that the mortal shell had mortal weaknesses. She conjured another dagger and stabbed the closest squishy thing she could. It was revealed to be in his groin area. It seemed her attack of opportunity was the signal for a fight to break out. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted as she started to run away. "Fuck all this!" She grunted as she ran into a Xivilai man that had just finished beating a wolf with a fire whip wrapped around his throat. The sound of carnage and destruction was ever present. Hircine was, hopefully, crying in pain from a stab wound to the balls but fuck. The Xivilai turned to her with blue eyes. 

"My lady," he called and a female joined him. "Sister protect our flank. I will take the lady to safety." The female rolled her eyes and dodged a werewolf that growled at her. His claws close but a big swing of her axe spilt the werewolf's guts. 

"Aren't you a knight in shining armor brother," the girl said with a snort. "The master wants you to come with us, mortal." Alcestira snorted and ran through the clearing. She could hear the siblings behind her and soon they left the howls and snow. She was panting as she stopped at a cliff and looked up as the sun started raising. Fuck she was exhausted and wanted to sleep. She looked back at the Xivilai siblings as she tried to catch her breath. "Come on mortal," she said with a grin. "We will take you to the master. To Coldharbour." At that Alcestira shook her head and with a smirk she walked off the edge of the cliff. 

Plummeting to her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for you Sagoberattare. Hopefully, this is good.


	14. Reform and Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcestira is too used to her power, the necklace reappears like a creepy stalker, and two Tharns appear.

Alcestira smiled as she fell from the cliff the sibling Xivilai ran to the edge of the cliff. Their freaked out look would be remembered fondly. Dying was never very fun. Feeling the air rushing from her lungs and the sudden impact of the water made her body dissolve. Then she was in that weightless in between state. Standing where her body fell and focused. The wayshrines were easy to tap into for her. Her spirit, her animus, was attached to Mundus so with sheer strength of will she reformed on the closest wayshrine. She leaned on it as pure physical exhaustion struck her. 

"Well at least I am not dirty anymore," she whispered and ran her hand down her robes. With a groan and a hand on the shrine she focused on the closest wayshrine to her home. Fuck Valaste and Gabrielle. She would take the judging over another fucking fight over her. Fucking Daedra. She needed to take a breather from these mother fuckers. Molag Bal courting her and Hircine trying to steal her. "By Akatosh who the fuck is next?" She whispered rubbing her face. "Mehrunes Dagon? Boethiah?" She was gone with the unmistakable look of a portal to Daggerfall. 

She was damn near crawling to her house and groaned loudly at the flight of stairs in her way. With a hiss and grabbing a blanket she went to the throne in this castle. Now cushioned and curled up asleep in seconds. As she drifted off she swore she could feel cold hands on her neck. Her shoulders but curled deeper into her sleep. A rooster crowed and she groaned turning over. Only realizing after that she was not in her bed. Falling flat on her back on the dias of her throne. She looked up at the roof and questioned her reason for existing. 

Her fingers went to the necklace on her neck caressing the opal center. Wait...."What the fuck?!" She hissed and ran to a mirror. Sure enough the necklace was back on her neck. As if the whole previous adventure was a fever dream of epic proportions. She heard a throat clear and her hand lit up with bright blue magicka as instinct led her. She knew the older man standing in front of her with his red robes. She had met him awhile ago about this whole....bullshit. 

"Checking yourself out in the mirror, Lady Essdrassius?" Abnur Tharn asked with a wide smirk. The man next to him sighed and rolled his eyes. She could see the resemblance for the younger had Tharn's nose and eyes. His hair was long and in a ponytail. Unlike his father, and her, he was dressed in the robes of a mages guild member. She stared at both of them as if she bit into a lemon. 

"Shut up Tharn," she hissed and slicked back her hair. Her neck now showed it's aching status from her horrible sleep. "You would not believe the days I have had since we met," she said and pouted. "I got hunted by Hircine! Who apparently was jealous of Molag Bal." Tharn the lesser laughed and his lips quirked up in a smirk.

"Oh I know," he said and walked up to her. "It took me forever to clean up after the Deadroth tried to kill me. Since my father was...kind enough to offer me as a suitor. Velarentius Tharn, my lady." He held out his hand and she blinked at him. She set her hand in his and could not stop her blush as he kissed the top of her hand. "Father was convinced we needed to check on you to see if you were still alive," he said and Alcestira felt her brain trying to keep up.

"Did you...just set us up on a play date?" She asked Tharn the elder and the old man tried to show a face of innocence. Velarentius laughed and looked at his father. Totally non suspicious whistling came from the old Imperial battle mage and she was tempted to throw a dagger at his smug face. "Alcestira Esdrassius," she said and the young mage nodded. "You are...part of the mages guild?" 

"Indeed though I work in another chapter," he said and gave his father a look. A look to back up and stop listening in to their conversation. "I remember you in the Imperial City," he said. "I followed the guild when they were forced to leave. Letting my loyalties be known." At that he glared at his father and Alcestira smirked. He was rebellious. She enjoyed that. Though she did not remember him in the guild she had a lot on her mind then. Her single minded desire for power. Though, briefly, she wondered what her life would have been like if she left with the guild. 

"You said Deadroth?" She asked and furrowed her eyebrows. "I am sorry he tried to kill you." Abnur Tharn had now stopped watching them like an over bearing mother hen. But now she wondered where the fuck he was? A small freak out hit her as she realized the heart and flowers were still on her fucking table. She covered her face with a groan and Tharn the lesser chuckled. He had a roguish charm to him which almost seemed to be her type. Less ladies man than Darien and she shook her head. 

"Do not be, Lady Esdrassius," he said shaking his head. His fingers running over his smooth chin. "I see why Molag Bal would want to court you. Though I question how a Daedric Prince-" he was cut off as his father stepped in with the flower sculpture. They both turned to face him and Abnur Tharn looked at her. 

"The fuck is this?" He asked and she covered her face with a groan. "Is this...Mannimarco's heart? You said flowers." Alcestira sighed and looked at Velarentius Tharn with the look that screamed 'please kill me now.' Abnur Tharn looked at it and she could see that he was....impressed? "No wonder he is making some ground in seducing you," Abnur said. "If I recieved my killer's heart I would accept his attentions too."

"It seems I do not stand a chance, father," Velarentius said with a laugh and she could see he was impressed by the heart as well. The fuck was wrong with these two? The fuck was wrong with her? Was there something in the water at the Imperial City? She pinched the bridge of her nose with a groan. Her head was pounding and she seriously considered were the fuck to go. Before she wanted to kill everyone around her.


	15. Sarcasm and Azure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magicka experiments, sarcasm, and violence are the key to this heroine's heart.

Alcestira after finally getting away from the two to at least freshen up felt her stress ease up. Her anger and annoyance at the whole situation easing as she was finally able to wash up. While her body reformed in the perfect representation of her body before a knife entered her chest she still liked her creature comforts. She changed her clothes and wondered sometimes how her clothes made it with her as her body died and reformed. A question she would perhaps never get answered with her strange circumstances. Sacrificed and plucked by Akatosh from the heart of Coldharbour. To become a hero. A hero without a soul. 

When she joined the two Tharns she realized that it was only one. The younger. "He left to go handle some business and will be back soon enough," Velarentius said as she finally came into the dining room. The grotesquely beautiful heart sculpture sat on the table and Velarentius had helped himself to a pot of tea. At least he poured her a cup. "So you said you ran from Hircine?" He asked and she hummed in assent. Before pulling the warm cup to her lips. 

"Yep I jumped off a cliff and used the wayshrine to reform my body," she said and she realized that she was way too use to her powers. She had taken advantage of her way to cheat death in an almost suicidal way of being. Throwing herself into any and every situation with cool confidence and no small amount of bravado. Or arrogance. Molag Bal was right about something though. She clung to humanity and she wondered sometimes. 

"I have heard the stories that you are unkillable but I thought they were just rumors," he said and set down the cup with a clink. "How does it work?" Should she have been scared about revealing her method of rebirth to a Tharn? One who said he was not loyal to his sister, Clivia. She took another sip and decided that she wanted someone to talk too. Even if that person happened to be the youngest of the Tharn family. 

"When I die my body dissolves," she said and pushed her bangs back as she considered how to describe this in a good way. "I become like a spirit or...a daedra. Instead of going to Aetherius or Oblivion I use a soul gem or the Wayshrines to...force my body to become corpeal." Velarentius rubbed his chin and nodded. 

"That is impressive actually," he said with a laugh. "You are like a daedra actually. Have you experimented with what you can accomplish with this?" She looked at him confused and he took another drink of tea before making a noise. He swallowed and ran for his pack and pulled out some parchment. "So when you 'die' your spirt leaves and the make up of your body fades right?" He said and drew a description of it. He dipped the quill in ink as she leaned over watching him. "The azure plasm fades and with a soul gem you use it to form new azure plasm. Have you focused on what you can make?" 

"So I have control over what my form is?" She asked and Velarentius nodded. She rubbed her chin before her fingers gripped the necklace in reflex. She considered his words and wondered why the fuck she had never considered that? Probably because she was too attached to her form or only interested in getting her soul back. She had had a single minded focus since she fell from the portal and was picked up. "Why the fuck did I never think to experiment with this?" She asked and Velarentius laughed.

"Because you did not have my amazing intelligence to help you," he said with a snarky grin. She stared at him with a blank look and blew a breath out through her nose. 

"The family resemblance is uncanny," she snarked back and he snickered. "I was just starting to wonder if your sixteen siblings took all the sarcasm and left you boring." A roguish grin was his answer and a wink.

"Keep talking like that and next time I will bring flowers, Lady Esdrassius," he said with a snort and looked at his drawing. "Next time you die before your reform focus on a small change alright? Hair color or new hairstyle. I am quite curious if you can actually change your form." So was she really and then she remembered Molag Bal's statements. ("So close to transcending...." "I will teach you..." "Power of a god....") 

"Oh....oh!" She said and looked at the drawing some more. Before she ran for her own pack and pulled out a black soul gem. "Let's try it now!" She said and Velarentius picked up the soul gem with a curious look. "Yes I am a Necromancer," she said with a sigh. "Is that..." 

"I do not mind," he said and shook his head. "I have learned some necromancy and father told me your skill set. If I manage to steal you from a Daedric Prince it will be important if we ever have kids." She...decided not to touch on any of that statement at this point in time. Her single minded nature was consuming her focus. She had to know if this theory was true. Like him she could see the usefulness in it. "You want to do this now?" He asked and she nodded. Before grabbing his arm and going to the open room. "How do we..." he started to say.

"Kill me," she said placing the soul gem in front of her at her feet.

"Weirdest first date ever," he said with a snort but conjured his own daedric dagger. She showed her throat to him and suddenly she was feeling her throat constrict in blood loss. She hated the feeling of dying. But this was important. She was distracted as a shout escaped from the elder Tharn who had just reappeared.

"I left for five bloody minutes!" He yelled and she felt a chuckle leave her as she floated as a spirit. She focused on the soul gem and what she wanted to change. Instead of her normal appearance. All she could picture was blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes. She came into being with a gasp and opened her eyes. "Did your eyes just become blue?" Tharn asked and she grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed a chapter to explain her and expound on my new oc.


	16. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcestira bonds with the crazy Imperials and has a 'heart to heart' with Molag Bal.

Alcestira quickly went to the mirror and saw that her eyes were blue. It was beautiful but it just reminded her of her...'suitor'. She was getting way too use to Molag Bal's intentions now. She could not even deny it in her head. "I leave for five minutes and you two are stabbing each other and doing experiments," Abnur chided and they both turned to face the older man. Completely unapologetic in this regard. "Just like last time."

"To be fair, father," Velarentius said after clearing his throat. "The last woman you tried to get me to court ended up trying to kill me. This is completely unrelated though. Alcestira here has found out she can manipulate the vessel she can make." Alcestira looked between both Tharn's sharply at the blasé admittance of his last time courting. With a sigh she rubbed her forehead. This was what she got for consorting with the Tharns. Or at least these two. She had not met Clivia and had no desire too. She may end up killing her. 

"Well of course," Abnur said dryly. As dry as week old bread in the Alik'r desert. "Is that what the kids are calling it now days? And how was I to know that she was an assassin sent to kill you?" Alcestira felt a laugh leave her and covered her mouth. By the Divines these two were growing on her like a really powerful weed. Or a necklace that may or may not be cursed. "So...you figured out how to manipulate the creation of your vessel?" Abnur asked while ignoring his son's look. 

"Yes," she said and tilted her head. "Though I am attached to my mortal form. I do not see me pushing too many limits right now." Velarentius looked excited at the process and she mentally sighed. She would not admit that she was happy to try out the extent of her manipulation as well. It was something to try out at the very least. "Let us get something to eat," she said and the Tharns were quick to agree. "I promise not to poison you either, Velarentius."

"So kind of you to say so, my lady," Velarentius said with a teasing grin. By Akatosh she had two of them in her house right now. Bad enough the two arrogant Imperials were growing on her. "Perhaps I should increase the charm to steal you from a Daedric Prince," he joked. "I always appreciate a challenge." With that she laughed. Both at the joke and the sheer magnitude of the situation she found herself in. 

\----- 

It did not take her long to put something together and the two Tharns watched her cook. "Why lower yourself to servants work?" Abnur said distatefully as she finished chopping some vegetables. Alcestira glared at him and pointed the chef knife at him. 

"With my powers I have no desire to pay off servants to keep their mouth shut," she said with a scowl. "King Emeric gave me this place it does not mean I am rich. Saving the world is nice and all but it does not fill the coffers." Abnur held up his hands in mock surrender as Velarentius laughed at the situation. "Besides...I use to do this with my mother," she added and the mood turned somber. A sad smile taking its place. 

Effectively killing the conversation Alcestira focused on finishing the meal and all too quickly the three found themselves at the dining room table. Warm food and good wine. Alcestira was quite happy the two Tharns inhaled her cooking. "At this point I would not care if you poisoned me if you cook like this, Alcestira," Velarentius said and she threw a grape at him. Abnur leaned back with a smile though his eyes were drawn to the necklace around her neck. A frown twisting his lips. 

\------

Alcestira could feel the moment her mind fell into dreams and she was dragged to Coldharbour. The cold and wrong feeling was instinctual but this was different than last time. She was on a bed and she could feel fingers running through her hair. Her head rested on the lap of who she bet was Molag Bal. She was tempted to jump away and rage. Fight him but his hand felt good. "It seems you are finally learning," he whispered and she felt his thumb caress her cheek. "Learning to manipulate your vessel." 

"Are you going to force me to submit?" She asked with a whisper as she did not move. She opened her eyes and saw he was in the form of a xivilai again. Black robes covered blue-gray skin except on his chest. Molag Bal released a mocking chuckle as his fingers massaged at her scalp. It felt good all things considered.

"That night has passed and I am no Boethiah," he said with another snort. Though she could feel his anger radiating from him. His animalistic fury at being denied. "I want you to submit to me on your own free will," he added and she felt her eyebrows furrow. She turned to her back and looked up at him. She was confused.

"You mean you have no more of my friends to threaten?" She asked and she saw the Prince of Schemes smirk. That was...a dangerous sign. His hand encapsulated her chin as he leaned down. His light blue and serpentine eyes looked at her face. She did not struggle and watched him.

"I could threaten everyone," he hissed as his breath hit her face. "Lyris, Sai, your mages guild, the Tharns. Everyone you ever loved or grew attached too. I could have them broken and screaming. You would bow to me then wouldn't you? Kneel before me. Or you would fight me? I would enjoy either one but I want you to fight me. I want you to struggle. It would be a cheap win to tug at your pathetic mortal attachments. Do you understand, my sweet?" She felt cold sweat go down her back as his words finally sunk in. "You are mine. I will be patient. I will wait. Soon you will grow tired of your life bound to this plane. You will beg me to take you. And I will. You were forged by me and YOU ARE MINE!" The last thing she felt was his kiss on her lips before she woke up shaking.

All she could feel now was fear.


	17. Lovers Spat pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcestira does something petty and Molag Bal goes to extremes. War never changes.

Alcestira knew she had gotten too comfortable with the situation. She knew she had. With Molag Bal trying to court her to his side like a mortal. She had assumed that it would be like a mortal. It was not. The words had finally sunk in and she realized that she was in deep. Very deep. She was...irritated. She knew it. The fact that Molag Bal could threaten everyone. Anyone she had ever gotten attached too should have been obvious. She felt like an idiot as the sheer magnitude of this situation truly sunk in to her brain. A Daedric Prince wanted her. She was arrogant to relax after beating him. 

To think that his "affections" were a safe thing. He mentioned he wanted to her fight. Perhaps she should. Perhaps it was petty of her. She scowled and took the necklace off. It rested in her hand and she stared at it. She knew it did more than what Valaste said. It could drag her into dreams with him and he could most likely track her with it. It was a Daedric artifact even if it looked as innocent as an enchanted piece of jewelry. She felt a petty form of anger strike deep. It was influenced by her fear. By the sheer realization that Molag Bal was right. She knew he was right. She was bound to the Mundus like a mortal-Daedra hybrid. 

He was right that she would eventually get tired of it. Exhausted of watching loved ones die. She doubted the Divines would take her. She was not....a good person. She tightened her hand so tightly it hurt. She needed to get away. To take a break. To go to a place that no one could find her. She almost wanted to beat her head into a wall. The Hollow City. Meridia. Talk about hiding in plain sight. Shielded by another Daedric Prince. That could work. She smirked down at the necklace and attached it around her neck. This was perhaps petty of her but she did not give a damn. He wanted a fight and she would give him one. 

\------

She released a breath as she stepped into the Hollow City. It looked like a weird fusion of Tamriel and Coldharbour but she knew it would shield her. Even if she hated Meridia this was not that bad. She stepped off from the wayshrines. She would not leave this city for at least a couple weeks. She just needed to find something to do in the meanwhile. "You look tired," a familiar voice called and she was surprised to see Angof walking up to her.

His body was still twisted and cursed as a piece of wood covered his mouth. It had felt like forever since she had seen him at the final battle. Or even the cliffs of failure. "Angof," she said with a slight smile though it was forced. She was tired. He was right about that. "How are you?" She asked as she looked him up and down. The roots still twisted from him. How long had it been since she killed him as some fresh faced soulless hero? Way too long.

"I am well all things considered," he said and stepped closer. "You...look tired, hero. Very tired. Come. Let's go to my house." She had no desire or strength to object and so she followed her previous enemy. The first threat she had truly defeated. His house was still filled with skeletons and the sign of necromancy. Or torture. The idea that this little nook had been overlooked by Meridia left her giddy. He sat down and she quickly following him. "Speak," he said and motioned for her. "I respect you too much to judge you, Alcestira." 

She blew out a breath and ran her hands through her hair. She decided to start from the beginning. The start of this crazy adventure. She did not know how long she ranted and raved to her previous enemy but he only nodded. Asked a few questions here or there but listened. "It is...I do not know what to do Angof," she said as she sat cross legged on the floor. "I know he is right. One day I will get tired. But I..." 

"It is a tough situation," Angof said finally, holding up a hand. "You are a hero Alcestira. You have fought werewolves, vampires, myself, and countless others. Destroyed armies of undead and Daedra but the fact you need to understand: You are only a man. You were only nineteen when you were sacrificed." She nodded and looked at the twisted form of her fellow necromancer. Twisted and turned into a monster by Molag Bal. "This necklace allows him to track you?" He asked and she nodded. "You plan to stay here for a little bit and hide from him?" She nodded again and Angof looked as if he would smile.

"Then I know just what to do to keep yourself occupied and more importantly obfuscated from the Lord of Schemes' sight." 

\-------

Molag Bal raged and roared as the vestige disappeared from his sight. Seemed to evaporate into thin air. He had expected foul play of course. Hircine or other Daedra as she went to a wayshrine in the dead of night. The necklace was covered from his sight and he raged. It took him only a couple days to realize what had happened. Where she had gone.. She dared to run to Meridia?! He knew that was where she was. The city in Coldharbour that was blind to his sight. She dared to try and disappear. For how long he did not know. 

But he was angry. While patient for the end of this game that did not mean he was patient in other matters. The fact that Meridia had her hands on his vestige, his future consort, stoked him to a fury. "If she thinks she can run to Meridia to escape me," he hissed and looked at one of his minions. "Prepare our assault on the Imperial City! If she will not come to me then I will drag her out!" Molag Bal stood from his throne with another growl and a snarl that made countless of people cower before him. 

\------

Alcestira stared at the cliff near the Hollow City with Angof by her side. This section was empty and massive. Protected by Meridia's light but far away. "I did not realize this was here," she said and the Reachman set his hand on her shoulder. "I could...build a house here or just a place to relax. Would you like to help me Angof?" Angof nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked around the empty space. A distraction was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imperial City dlc now included with purchase.


	18. Lovers Spat pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcestira reflects, Molag Bal is himself, and 'Hero' is not a good description for our intrepid protagonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I finally felt healthy enough to write. Enjoy!

Alcestira sighed as she finally started to make some progress in her vacation. Angof had been his own help and she found herself finally relaxing. He was surprisingly good company. Knowledgeable on Necromancy and the allure of power. He also understood her drive and she would almost consider them friends now. She sat on the shelf and looked out at the plane of Coldharbour. The ice and snow. The spikes. The feel of what it represented. Death and destruction. The fights she had done. Her body itched for a fight. She had defeated a lot of Daedra and enemies on her rush to beat him. 

The feel of vampires and Daedra falling to her. The fight against him. The rush of power given to her by Akatosh. She had struck down a God. Angof sat next to her as his eyes looked at her in a strange way. "What concerns your thoughts Alcestira?" He asked and she smiled. 

"I had beaten a god," she said and picked up a pebble. She ran her thumb over it and tested it's smoothness. As if she was learning to skip stones on the waterfront. ("Too much force, sister." "You got to throw it like this." A splash of water. Melodic laughter.) She bared her teeth in a sneer as the memories came through. She hated them. She wished she would stop caring. Perhaps she needed to build that tomb for her family. To lay them to rest with her mother. "Is it wrong that I enjoy that so much Angof?" She asked him, her voice suddenly vulnerable. "That the thought of beating everything and being so....powerful...Am I like Mannimarco?" 

"No," Angof whispered and shook his head. "You have made no deal with Daedric Princes. You have fought and bled for your status. You beat all odds against you. Having pride in such a thing is good." Angof fell silent and Alcestira threw the pebble to the ground below with a smile. It was not a happy thing and her fingers found the opal necklace. She ran her fingers over it and even in her subconscious she relaxed. She laid back and looked at the sky. The almost sun like orb and the clouds. She found herself starting to drift off as her body relaxed. Soon enough she was fast asleep. 

"I am so sorry, Alcestira." 

\---------

Molag Bal drummed his claws on his mace as the twisted human appeared before him. Twisted to his designs. The wooden mask barely covering the monster of a man he had made. His willing tool to destroy Glenumbra. The first big threat the girl had defeated. Molag Bal had watched of course. Watched her fight and plan. As she completely destroyed everything he had set up. The intricate plots to destabilize governments. Sometimes helped by his own fellow Princes in sowing some chaos. Vaermina and her Supernal Dreamers for one. Hircine for Faoulchu. 

Alcestira Esdrassius had started to tug and unravel his plan. Pulled on one tiny thread until she was surrounded in strands of red silk. Like blood that she could have waded in or worn on her body. The Mortuum Vivicus and even she played with Shegorath. He had been impressed with her drive. Her sheer arrogance. Like an ant that was slowly evolving into something....truly special. A metamorphosis. With his now foolish plan to seduce the girl he had changed. He desired her in so many different ways. Sometimes as a Consort. A companion. Other times with her in chains. Beaten and bloody. He wanted her to bow but knew she would not.

A resilient child of man that now was stuck in an in between state. The power of a Daedra and yet...yet...his thoughts faded as he looked at Angof. She had even freed her once, greatest, foe in Glenumbra. Freed and accepted. "Does she still hide behind those walls?" He asked and felt a growl leave him. "And what is she doing...?" Angof looked at him and he could see fear in his eyes. As well as guilt. "Oh? Do you feel regret for this Angof?" He teased. "For telling me her every move in Meridia's embrace?!"

"She...Alcestira is...," Angof said and Molag Bal growled at the way the Reachman said it. Anger and possession striking deep. She was his. All his and yet this wretch....this broken wretch...got to see her. Touch her. Look on her with fondness though she killed him? It was unfathomable. Like Mephala's web pits or plots. "You swore in return for this information you would grant me human form," Angof said. Defending himself. Or rationalizing his guilt.

"Yet she has not left," he hissed as his clawed hand picked up the pitiful soul. The one who failed and hated his gifts. The one who had Alcestira's ear. Who could hear her voice! "You have not succeeded!" He growled and threw the Necromancer to the ground. "She is mine Angof. You hold such fondness for the girl who killed you?" Angof looked up at the Prince of Domination and said his most foolish thing yet. Inspired by the red haired Imperial and her attitude of never backing down. The sheer arrogance and sarcasm.

"So do you." 

\------------

Alcestira smiled as she walked around the fortress like citadel of the Hollow City. She avoided the chapel and stayed either on the plot of land or the tavern. Avoiding Meridia and any thoughts of her previous battles. Her life and times as destiny drew her forth. What irony that she was the hero on the scrolls and destiny called for her to work with Meridia. A Necromancer as the hero of the times. It was all very ironic. A story of the ages was it not?

Was that how her story would be recorded? The Necromancer who saved the world. Or would they gloss over that? Who cares her skills and powers when she beats Daedric Princes. Who really would see her as more than a tale to be told of human defiance. Perhaps it was wrong of her to feel so bleak. So cynical. Molag Bal was right though. She did hate this. Hated her fate but she loved it at the same time. A dark grin split her face as she looked at the flower in front of her. She loved her power. She loved beating everything. She wanted to do more. To prove herself. To kill all in her way. 

That was what drew his attention wasn't it? She wondered, more seriously now, if he was right of her being forged by him. Did he make her soul like this? Did Coldharbour leach into her soul and make her this way? Desiring power, conquest, and Domination. Her thoughts were, of course, cut off as a recognizable Altmer approached her. Vanus Galerion. Her archmage. His face was somber and serious. "We have....a slight issue," he said and Alcestira released a sigh. The flower withered on the stalk and fell to the ground dead.

\-------

Abnur Tharn turned and pierced her with a look that almost made her scared. A sardonic and dry thing that left her with a raised eyebrow. On the way to this Vanus had filled her in on the 'slight issue'. If a Daedric Invasion of her birth city was light she had no desire to see what 'mildly concerning' was. "Did you refuse him?" Tharn asked dryly. "I really do not think our home city could take more abuse from your lovers spat." Alcestira crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. She knew she was acting petty but this was...

"Fine I will go fix it!" She hissed. "As long as you never call this a 'lovers spat' ever again. He is not my lover." Tharn, for his credit, snorted and looked at her with a wry smile. 

"Yet you mean?" Tharn asked and she glared at him. Though even here it felt weaker than her normal stare. With grumbles and stomping feet she went to the portal. Was it bad she was looking forward to this? Wading into a war zone to stand up to her...suitor. By Akatosh her life was a fucking joke.

\------

Alcestira could not stop her smile as she fought through her home town. As she defeated Daedra and other warriors. As she finally forced Molag Bal back. Breaking his plans and dominating everything in front of her. She was covepred in blood and dirt but this made her soul sing. She had freed the Dragon Fires and the White Gold Tower. She was successful and she glared at the mountain of corpses around her. 

Daedric worshipers and Daedra. She licked her lips and all she could taste was blood. Blood and Ice. "Molag Bal!" She hissed and she heard him laugh. His laugh echoed around her and she steeled her spine as a ghostly apparition appeared. He flung his mace and his claws flexed in the cold fire of this area. "Stop your plans for my home," she hissed and the ghostly apparition tilted his head. 

"And why should I?" He hissed. "You dare run to Meridia and that cursed city! You are mine, Vestige." She watched the apparition as he paused as if he came to some great conclusion. Or as if someone had whispered something to him. His fingers caressed his mace and he tilted his head. "How about a wager then my sweet?" He asked though she knew it was not a request. "Beat me and I will stop. Lose and you will join me in Coldharbour." 

"What about being patient bastard?" She hissed and the Daedric Prince leered at her. She felt dirty just from the look as adrenaline coursed through her body. Magicka quickly followed and she gave a toothy smile. More of a grimace really. "This isn't fucking patient!" She said and slammed down her staff on the ground of her city. Surrounded by the feel and stench of death she had never felt happier.


	19. Memorials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcestira dreams and cries. It's a world of fluff to counter the angst.

Alcestira groaned as Molag Bal faded from her sight. His apparition defeated and she could feel pain from a few attacks that got through. She closed her eyes and looked towards to the sky as the portals faded. She had won and proven herself against Molag Bal once again. The bastard. She released a breath before her eyes opened and her hands lit up in a teleportation spell. To go back to the War camp under the Daggerfall Covenant. 

She dragged herself tiredly to her tent as she ignored the cheers. The partying in her name. She had done what she promised but tomorrow she had something else to do. Something very important. She had just barely taken her boots off before passing out on the cot in this tent. She was not surprised when she awoke in Coldharbour. Nor that she was wrapped in someone's arms. She sighed, in irritation, and burrowed her face into the thing's chest. "What motivates you to fight?" His voice rumbled in her ear. Soothing in its own way to her tired mind. She had always loved his voice. She felt him lean back as he pulled her close. 

"The thrill of winning," she whispered sleepily into his neck. "Why do you desire me so much? I am only human." She could hear his amusement and feel it in the strange rumbles of his chest. She set her hand on his chest and marveled at the feel of it. His avatar though she wondered if Princes even needed them? She kept her eyes closed as she relaxed. 

"Who beat me twice?" He asked and she could hear an odd emotion in his voice. It almost sounded... pleased. Or maybe it was respect? She did not know how to take it. Trying to rationalize and understand the Daedric Prince whose lap she sat in was a fruitless endeavor. She almost suspected that he liked her fighting him. Beating him at his own game. 

"You attacked my home city," she accused but did not move. Even as clawed fingers ran through her hair. As she realized the cold of Coldharbour did not feel bad. 

"And you ran to Meridia," he hissed and she felt his other hand rest on her hip. It caressed down her leg as he held her. His tone now petulant and angry. Her eyebrows furrowed as she felt a slight amount of guilt at her running away. It was what she did. Why the fuck did she feel guilty?

"Oh fuck me this was a lovers spat," she grumbled and she would never repeat this to Tharn. Ever! He was insufferable when he knew he was right. The bastard. Molag Bal snorted in amusement but they slipped into silence. Before long she slipped into a weird state of sleep at the feel of him caressing her. 

\--------

Alcestira awoke feeling sore and yet she was well rested. How strange it was but it was not too terrible. She had her own, personal, quest to accomplish now. She yawned as she stared up at the roof of the tent. She moved so her hand was under her head and adjusted to the side. She blinked as she saw something....odd in her tent. A mass of fur that had not been there before. She released a breath through her nose and mentally counted down. 

She jumped from the cot as the sound of whimpering came from the furry thing on the ground. As soon as her feet slapped the ground this thing curled into a ball. Was it some rat that broke into her tent? Though the noise it released sounded closer to that of a canine. She sat down and rubbed her eyes as she looked at it. It was black and barely went past her calf. She called at it like a dog and it perked up. She blinked in surprise as she saw blue eyes glow from it. It was some...daedric creature. 

It padded closer to her like a puppy and as it approached she could see spikes jutting out from its body in different places. It was as if it was a...daedric wolf? Dog? The fuck. It's hind leg scratched at it's neck to show some type of leather collar. Her green eyes blinked as she reached out to touch it. It's nose sniffed at her finger before a pitch black tongue licked her. It pawed closer and she touched the collar. It had some type of magical enchantment on it filled with Daedric runes. "Uhhhh why are you so cute?" She asked and the pup rested it's paws on her leg with a baby pitched bark. It's black tongue lolling out of a baby teeth filled mouth. Blue eyes twinkling.

She was ashamed to admit a girly squeal left her. She also picked up the puppy, minding its spikes, to cuddle it. It licked her face happily and she felt a soft smile break out.

\------

She quickly got dressed and ready to go do what she had planned. Though her body was still sore and she now had some puppy....thing in her care she got prepared. That was how she found herself carrying the spiked Daedric puppy with her as she walked back into the war zone. At least partly but before that she had to collect some flowers. 

The puppy ran around the field as she went to gather a bouquet. Or at least something beautiful for what she had in mind. She watched it growl at a branch and move to attack it. It missed and fell to the ground with a pathetic whimper. "Damn it you are too adorable," she whispered and crouched down to pet the dog. It's ears poked straight up and it yipped as she scratched behind its ear. "I should name you shouldn't I?" She asked the dog who took to gnawing at her finger. "I'll think of something. After I consider what you need to eat." 

So with her flowers safely gathered and twinned together she walked back into the war zone. The conflict was still raging but it was lighter than it had been. The pup sat in her pack and her eyes glanced down to see it was asleep. After this she would go home and see about this...daedric dog. She figured it was a gift from Molag Bal but what it was...confused her. Some hybrid maybe. She shook her head as she looked up at the gates to the cemetery. Where her mother was buried and she was glad that no Necromancer had disturbed this resting place. 

Her mother's bones should have been protected by Arkay during her last rites. Where her brothers and father were located was anyone's guess. What did Mannimarco do with the corpses of those sacrificed? Resurrect them most likely. The thought of fighting her first body made her snort. Her original flesh. The pup poked his head out from the pack and sniffed the air. She pet him and smiled as she felt his tongue lick her skin. "Come on, boy," she said and trudged the way to her mother's mausoleum. Her father and brothers were to join her in the stone fortress. 

She picked up a stone on the way in and froze the lock off. A cough leaving her at the dusty air. "I am sorry, mother," she whispered as she laid the flowers down on the tomb. "Father. Zenulus. Ramitierius. Rufiyiir. I do not know where their bodies are," she continued and next to her mother's name she started to carve. Strissius Esdrassius. She then went around the tomb. Carving the names of her deceased family in the spots they would need to go. "Please have peace in Aetherius," she whispered bowing her head. Her hands covered in silvery chalk from her work. 

"I may not be able to join you in your rest," she said and felt her lower lip quiver. The thought of never getting to spend time with them. To be at peace with them. She closed her eyes as they started to burn and felt a tear go down her face. Her family but they would be fine won't they. Even without her. She had freed them from Molag Bal and she could live with this. When she opened her eyes she saw the spirits of her family. All of them. Her father by her mother as they smiled at her. Her brothers grinned and Rufi stuck his tongue out. No words were said but she felt...better. She blinked and they were gone. A watery chuckle left her and she pet the pup's furred head. "Let's get home, little one," she whispered. The pup barked and she pulled her hood up as she left them without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a use for the skin!


	20. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcestira attempts to relax and fate laughs at her.

Alcestira smiled as she watched the pup run around the throne room. Attacking a deer antler she had brought for it. She had spent all of yesterday trying to figure out what to feed the Daedric wolf pup. Or if it even needed food being some weird hybrid. Not that she minded the thing nipping at her heels. Like it's wolfy cousins it ate deer meat with gusto. He still had trouble controlling his limbs and she still hadn't thought of a name for the thing. She would think of something. With a hum she sat on the throne in her castle like home. A book in her hands as she took to reading.

A vacation was needed after her fights. Though she loved to fight she needed this. The pup yawned and curled up by her feet. She leaned back and kept the book opened with one hand. She had just gotten engrossed in it when she saw the Breton house maid approach. "Mistress," she said wringing her hands. Alcestira lowered her book and looked at the girl. She was young and her name slipped her mind. She had just needed someone to upkeep this place. "A guest for you," the girl said and Alcestira sighed with a nod. The girl quickly went off to open the door. Who the fuck would call on her? 

"Ah hello Hero!" A familiar voice called and she looked into the eyes of Abnur Tharn. A sneer worked its way onto her lips. Why did everyone have to interrupt her rest? Abnur had his arms spread and an arrogant smirk on his lips. "I hear you had fun breaking a siege," he said and whatever else he was about to say froze as his eyes went to the pup at her feet. "What the fuck is that?" He asked and stepped closer. 

As he stepped closer the wolf jolted awake and bared his teeth. A puppy like growl left him along with a high pitched bark. "Tharn quit threatening my new pet," she said dryly as her eyes drew back to her book. Tharn looked closely at the wolf pup with a critical eye and she sighed. "No you cannot dissect it," she said without looking at him. Tharn laughed and kneeled down to look closely at the thing.

Alcestira released a sigh as she heard the puppy growl and could just picture the new pet attaching itself to Tharn's finger. "Another courting gift?" Tharn snarked and she glared turning her book to the side. True to her suspicions her pet had latched onto Tharn's hand but his baby teeth were not piercing the skin. At least no more than a slight annoyance. "What exactly is this thing Alcestira?" Tharn asked with a coy smirk.

Her green eyes narrowed on the old man as she was tempted to swear at him. Whatever she was about to say was cut off as her new house maid approached nervously. "M-Mistress," the girl said and looked between the two. "More guests." Alcestira fell back in the throne with a groan. The book covering her face. Did everyone get the signal that she was trying to relax? So they had to come annoy her. 

"Tharn leave him alone," she said and rubbed her forehead. "Fine let them in Amelie." Tharn pulled his hand from the pup's mouth and they looked towards the entrance. The two people that approached were very recognizable. One was a tall Nord woman with long blonde hair and the other was a shirtless Redguard. Lyris and Sai. Oh by the Divines her house was going to be a war zone. Alcestira rested her head in her hand. 

"Tharn!" 

"Well hello there, Titanborn. Sahan." 

"You conniving-" 

"Everyone stop yelling or get the fuck out," she whispered and did not look at the three. Oh fuck all this she had the companions in her house. Could this get even worse? She flinched and groaned at how stupid she was. She was just begging for it to get worse. "Lyris and Sai it is good to see you," she said with a smile. 

"How have you been Alcestira?" Sai asked with a slight quirk in his lips. His hand going into Lyris's own. Coincidentally being her dominant hand. So she could not leap across the room and strangle Tharn. "Come on Snow Lily," he whispered. "We can be...nice." 

"I am good," she said with a laugh. "Now please relax. Make yourself at home. Please do not try to kill my new pet. No Tharn you can't experiment on it." Tharn closed his mouth with a huff and smirked at the other two companions as an awkward silence descended. It took her only a couple seconds to realize that Tharn knew what was going on. Daedric Princes and courting. Her hand gripped the opal as she realized the conniving bastard would enjoy telling the two fighters. Oh by the Divines she was going to die. 

"Did you know Alcestira is getting courted by-" Tharn said with a wide smile and she sent a blast of magicka at the old bastard. He flew off the dias and she glared at him. 

"Shut up you old-" 

"Courted?" Lyris asked walking up and stepping over Tharn as if he was nothing. To her he probably was. "Is it that prince again? I told you he was too young for you." Lyris went into mother hen mode as her eyes landed on her necklace. A wide grin breaking out. "Oh? Is it a Bosmer?" Lyris asked and Alcestira covered her face. 

"Oh it's a Prince alright!" Tharn called from the floor and Alcestira jumped up throwing her book at him. The book missed and landed with a thud.

"S-Shut up Tharn!" She hissed and Sai looked between them with a raised eyebrow. "No it is not Emeric's son." Alcestira looked at Amelie as she covered up a snort with one hand. Amelie looked at her apologetically. "Amelie do you mind getting some tea made?" She asked and the blonde haired girl nodded before bustling away. Fuck she needed to give the girl a raise. 

"And who has caught your attention?" Lyris asked and Alcestira rubbed her forehead as her headache now grew. It was directly attached to the old man that came towards her. As Lyris approached the pup at her feet stood in front of her. It released another puppy like growl. "Oh what a fierce protector you will have," she said and tilted her head. "What manner of creature is this?" 

"A Daedric wolf...I think," she said with a simple shrug. "He's protective of me. Still need a name." Lyris looked down at it and tilted her head. "So shall we go get tea?" Alcestira was just trying to diffuse and distract from this situation in the only way she knew how. Tea and food with these three people. Oh fuck her house would be destroyed. She was surrounded by children walking around in approximations of adults.

"Tea sounds good," Sai said and that was how they found them walking to the dining room. Alcestira froze as she realized the heart sculpture was still on the table. She closed her eyes and breathed in. 

"What the fuck is that?" 

All she heard was Tharn's laughter and suddenly she wanted to fall on a sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet drabble.


	21. Tea and Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcestira bonds with her crazy friends but the plot continues

Alcestira blew into the tea as they all sat around her table. Sai was blowing into his tea cup as well. Lyris was staring intently, very intently, at the heart sculpture. Tharn was watching her face with a wide smile. He was almost vibrating in his joy at all this. Alcestira mourned for her sanity and her standing in Lyris's eyes. She was never one to really care but Lyris was...special. taking the spot of older sister as easily as breathing. They had been through Coldharbour together and Alcestira had been there to put her back together. 

Living through Lyris's worst memories and helping her stand up. As much as Alcestira tried to claim it did not bother her it did. She was...afraid to lose Lyris and Sai. Friends and older siblings. If they knew would they...? "So..." Lyris said as her eyes went to her. "This is Mannimarco's heart?" Alcestira nodded and Lyris looked at Tharn. "And why do you have it?" 

Alcestira could not sit still and she brought the cup to her lips. "It was a gift from Molag Bal!" Tharn said excitedly. "The Daedric Prince is quite entranced by our hero here. He's been giving her gifts and trying to seduce her!" Sai choked on his tea and Alcestira cleared her throat not looking at any of them. Perhaps proving the statement true. 

"What?!" Lyris called standing up as her hands impacted the table. "Alcestira are you...?" Her eyes went to the necklace and Alcestira swallowed nervously. 

"Look it is...complicated," she said holding up her hands in placating gesture. "Yes Molag Bal is...courting me. Damn it sounds wrong no matter how many times I say it. He, apparently, likes it that I can kick his ass." 

"I can understand that," Sai said and she heard Tharn choke on his own tea. Suddenly she got an insight into Sai and Lyris's relationship. More than she ever wanted to know. The pink on Lyris's cheeks was clue enough. 

"I am not sober enough for this conversation," Alcestira muttered as she fell back in her chair. Her slim hand covered her face and she looked up at the blonde breton as she set a bottle of Nord liquor on the table. A slight smile on her face. Suddenly she realized this girl heard way more than she was supposed too. Fuck she would really have to pay her more now. "Thank you, Amelie," she whispered and the girl gave a shy smile. 

"So...I am going to forget I ever heard that," Tharn said and reached for the bottle. A sneer on his lips. "Do you not have any wine?" His blue eyes went to the Breton and Amelie looked at her for permission. She waved her hand in acceptance. Amelie quickly went off to find a bottle. "How glad am I you finally got a servant," Tharn said with a snort. 

"Quit being an ass, Tharn," Lyris said as she pulled the bottle from his hands. She opened it and sniffed the contents. "Good choice," Lyris said and a nod of approval. "Where did you get this?" Alcestira stared at the bottle and tried to think where she got that bottle. The only thing she could think was that it was left over from her night with Sam. How many bottles of mead did he have? Flow like water indeed. 

"A friend of mine," she said simply and Tharn released a snort.

"You have friends?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something when Amelie rushed back with a bottle of red wine. She huffed as Amelie poured a glass for Tharn and pouted. 

"Amelie please take the rest of the day off," she said and rubbed her forehead. 

"Please do not leave too much of a mess, Mistress," she said and bowed to her. Alcestira snorted and poured a glass of Nord mead. Amelie left and silence descended over the room. She looked at the pup that laid next to her feet. Gnawing on the deer bone again and growling softly. 

"So...." Lyris said and Alcestira released another sigh. "Courted by a Daedric Prince with the heart of your killer as a first gift. I can appreciate his...creativity." Alcestira blinked and looked at Lyris in surprise. "What? We all hated Mannimarco is it truly that surprising?" At that they all could not help but agree. That was true. They did hate Mannimarco. Alcestira raised her glass with a nod and took a drink. "So what's his game Alcestira?" She asked seriously. "Slavery? Making you serve him."

"He...wants me to be his consort," she admitted scratching the back of her red hair. 

"Consort? How does that even..." 

"Do you truly want to know Titanborn?" 

"Shut up Tharn you skeeving-" 

Alcestira groaned and took a big drink of the liquor. Enjoying as it warmed her stomach and made her happy. She barely listened as the two fought in her kitchen. While she was not paying attention she felt a soft smile grace her lips. As annoying as they where she could not help but be warmed by their company. A laugh left her and she looked at the assembled. They looked at her confused. "I just....I have missed you guys," she admitted. "Even with the fights and clashing. I am happy." 

Silence descended as they all started drinking from the liquor of their choice. "I have missed you too, Alcestira," Lyris said with a smile. 

"Oh please tell me you aren't a weeping drunk Titanborn," Tharn said rolling his eyes. "Or I truly will get sick from this." 

"No I like to fight," she said completely serious. "Maybe I can break your nose again you..." 

"Or convincing me to climb a tree to see the ocean?" Alcestira asked with a raised eyebrow and Sai laughed. He smirked at her at the remembrance of that night. The buff Redguard had to help her down after all. "Hey the ground was shaking or maybe that was me," she hissed, slightly affronted. 

"It all worked out in the end," Sai said and tugged at his beard. She snorted but relaxed into her chair as the liquor soothed her anxiety. The wolf pawed at her leg with a whine and she picked him up. With a smile she pet the black fur as he looked around. He cuddled into her arms and she marveled at a spike. "We still need to name him?" Sai said and Alcestira looked at him with a hum. 

She had at first thought of something fearsome and awe inspiring. She smirked as an idea came to her. She always did enjoy some irony. "I'm thinking...Cupcake," she said with a smirk. The pup looked up at her with a puppy bark.

"Are you seriously going to name a Daedric wolf Cupcake?" Tharn asked distastefully. An impressive sneer on his face as he sipped the wine. "Did you lose your intelligence with your last resurrection, Hero?" Alcestira smirked at him in answer and Lyris laughed. 

"What it's cute!" She defended as the pup licked her fingers. "Cupcake the Daedric Wolf. Even more hilarious when he gets big enough to tear out someone's organs." Her smile turned dark at that and Tharn shook his head. "Come on Tharn admit it. It's a good name!" They ended up all sharing a laugh and raised their glasses. This...was actually kind of nice. 

\-------

Alcestira sighed as she was finally alone in her house. Even if Lyris and Sai figured out what was going on they were still loyal. Accepting. More than she could have asked for. Mainly she was just happy that she now had her home to herself as the hangovers eased. Amelie was also still loyal to her which was surprising on it's own right. Even with her knowing so much about her but...it was nice. She felt...happy with this situation. "Mistress a letter came for you," Amelie called and walked into the room. True to her word a letter sat in her hands. 

With a sigh she took it and looked at the seal on the envelope. Made no sense to her. Nor could she place it. She slit the edges and pulled the letter out.

Dear Alcestira Esdrassius,  
Honored friend, the most-revered and holy Vivec, Warrior-Poet of the Tribunal, has taken notice of your exploits and requests a meeting. Make your way to Morrowind and the great island of Vvardenfell as soon as you can. Look for me outside the town of Seyda Neen. I'll escort you to Vivec City and introduce you to our immortal god-king.  
Captain Jenassa's ship to Seyda Neen leaves from Daggerfall, Davon's Watch, Vulkhel Guard, and other cities around Tamriel. Or you can take a boat from Mournhold, Wayrest, or Woodhearth to Vivec City.

Canon Llevule,  
Priest of the Tribunal,  
Aide to Archcanon Tarvus

Alcestira blinked looking at it. The fuck...? Did she just...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea hit! Let us see how this goes.


	22. As the World Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream within a Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small drabble as I have writer's block.

Alcestira felt a familiar pull of the necklace reacting with the realm of Oblivion. The magic or science of it was beyond her and perhaps most people. However, instead of ice and snow the room she was pulled into was very different. Odd and filled with people. The smell of cheese and meats entered her nose. The room was two toned from what she could tell. One side was darker and almost purple in color while the other was bright. Yellow in color and she could see the people in front of her twirling in almost Altmer inspired ball gowns. Different shaped masks over their faces. 

She looked behind her and saw a man she recognized at once. Her hand reached for a staff that was not there. His two toned outfit fit in with the party and with a snap of his fingers she was covered in iridescent purple butterflies. She flailed slightly and turned around to shoo them off. Until she was twirled around by an arm slithering around her waist. She was quickly pulled into a dance that she had never learned. Her struggles against him were pointless. "Hello there, poppet," Shegorath said with a roguish smirk.

"How did you...?" She asked and in an almost ungraceful move he twirled her. The other members of his court chuckled and cheered but danced among them. Her green eyes glared up at him as his other hand kept a tight grip on her hand. 

"Oh poor Molly will have his time, dearie," he said and she was torn between shock and humor. A snort left her at such a...horrible nickname for the Prince of Domination. "What do you think of the party I set up for you?" He asked with another mad chuckle. "Cheese and debauchery for everyone!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Haskil with a scantily clad Daedra hanging on him. His face was blank as could be. She was turned to face Shegorath again. 

"It is...very nice," she said and stared up at the Daedric Prince. She wondered what his game was? Or if Molag Bal was going to throw a tantrum again? The thought of it made a giggle break out. Shegorath smiled down at her. "Why did you set a party for me?" She asked as the musicians stopped playing. Yellows, reds, and purples swirled around her. A fluttering of laughter and silk dresses. As Shegorath stepped away she glanced down at the dark purple outfit that shimmered. The colors turning red as blood or a dark violet as the lights hit it. 

"Oh why would I not," Shegorath said with a chuckle and pulled up her hand. She blinked in confusion as smooth lips kissed the back of her hand. "We had fun did we not...hero?" He asked and pulled her closer. Music played and depending on the colored room depended on the sound. It was discordant but oddly beautiful. "Alcestira," he said her name slowly and she swallowed nervously. "Sweet Alcestira. You could stay here you know?" His arm waved to the room and the mad guests. 

She knew he was saying the Shivering Isles. His other hand rested on her hip and before she could open her mouth to ask, or deny, anything he pulled her into another dance. Surrounded by discordant music and twirling silk cloth. The music was sad and dark as they twirled in the darker room and lighter as they stepped foot on yellow. "Why?" She asked as she stepped in time with the Daedric Prince of Madness, following his lead now. 

"Do you really want to be Molly's prize for all of time?" He asked as he twirled her out. Instead of pulling her back in he appeared behind her. Soft hands resting on the dress with drooping sleeves. His thumb ran over the necklace with a chuckle. "I can give you all the fun you need!" He said and turned her around his hand in the pulled up red hair. Her masked face looking up at the insane prince. "I will even make you a Duchess!" He said with a snicker. 

She blinked up at him and felt the castle shake. She blinked and Shegorath looked up at the sky with a sly quirk of the lips. "Uh oh Molly has realized where you are," he said with a snicker. "Time to end our fun, Dearie. Have fun with Vivec. Remember, I'll be there for you as the world falls down." She blinked in confusion and felt the world disappear in a flutter of butterfly wings. 

She was surrounded by purple butterflies as she felt her body float. As if she had died from her mortal shell before she awoke with a gasp in her soft bed. A purple butterfly ornament fell onto the soft white blanket and she blinked at it half asleep. Before a sigh fell out of her lips. "I swear the next time I see him again I am calling him Molly," she whispered to herself as an incredulous laugh left her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra points if you guess my reference.


	23. Ex-lovers and Debauchery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slavery, violence, and debauchery are the keystone of life in Morrowind. Too bad Alcestira is caught in the web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dubious consent, non-consensual drug use, violence, dom/sub, and cutting.

Alcestira felt her head throb as she came back to the world of the living. The first thing she realized was that she was surrounded by the smell of flowers. Perhaps some form of incense. Her nose scrunched up in a mix of distaste and nausea. Her head pounded as if she drank Sam's honey mead again. Her eyes cracked open and with bleary eyes her senses went into overwhelming overstimulation. As if she was at the Shivering Isles again or dealing with that bastard, Shegorath. As the ringing in her head (ears?) subsided her vision became clear. She was surrounded by blankets of fur as naked as the day she was born. Her face came face to...uh chest with a man. The two-toned colored flesh obvious to what had happened. "Vivec?" She asked as if the truth was not in front of her. 

"That's Lord Vivec, dear," he whispered with a chuckle that was both perverted and facetious. "Though...with how much fun we had you can call me whatever you like." His eyelashes fluttered at her. He had nice eyelashes and she sat up in a hurry. The skin of her back protested and she could just make out the clawed cuts on her skin. Her body was covered in the dried marks of cuts as if someone took a knife to her. She felt an icy cold hand land on her shoulder as a breath hit her neck. Caressing like sharp fingers down her pale skin. His hand went down the bare flesh of her arm as his other hand wound around her stomach. "Do you not agree?" Vivec asked the man(?) behind her.

"Agreed," that recognizable growling voice of her sweetest nightmares entered her ears and she felt herself shiver. What the fuck did she just do?! 

\-------  
Hours Before

Alcestira had no idea why she agreed to a drink with the two toned god-king in the first place. Morrowind was quickly irritating her delicate sensibilities. What with being captured by slavers and all. Not to mention her meeting with Vivec and her getting hired for a job. When she decided to go for a break from the Daggerfal Covenant this was not what she had in mind. They had never even cared that she was technically, more than technically, a public enemy to the Ebonheart Pact. But, apparently, when your god-king tells you to welcome a Daedric Prince beating hero you fucking listen. 

Though she remembered fondly the discontent from the Dark Elf, Archcanon Tarvus, when she first showed her pale Imperial ass into the temple. Though the list of shenanigans she had to do to get here was ridiculous. Killing enemies still had its fun. She threw off the memories as she joined the god-king in his own private rooms that smelled of flowers. She scrunched her nose but joined him as he sat on a cushion. She was surprised to see him actually sitting on it and still only in a loin cloth. His armor was now off and his chest glistened in the light. "You are quite overdressed in Morrowind, Alcestira," he said with a slight tease with his eyes twinkling in the light.

She smiled slightly and looked down at her black and brown robes. He was right of course. The weather here was muggy and irritating compared to Daggerfall. Or even the temperate climate of Cyrodiil. "Well I had not planned to stay here too long," she answered truthfully as she took her hood down. Her long hair falling down her back. The god-king opened a bottle of wine and he motioned to a spot across from him. A pallet of cushions, furs, and the cloying scent of flowers and incense. It was thick but comforting in a way. "Was more curious why a god-king was interested in me," she added.

He smirked and pulled a glass to him before pouring two glasses to the brim with red liquid. He held out one glass between long and slim fingers of his golden hand. She accepted the glass gingerly before bringing it to her nose with a slight sniff. "Oh why would I not?" He asked with a tone of almost false innocence. "I can see why Molag Bal has such an interest in you. You are beautiful and powerful. He's quite the romantic when he actually tries." She really should not have taken a sip of the liquor when he said that. The wistful tone from him made her cough up the drink back into the glass. 

"E-Excuse me?" She asked completely bewildered and Vivec's look turned absolutely salacious before looking at his spear with what she would consider a...fond look. His eyes came back to her with a dark look of amusement and, dare she say it, desire. "What do you mean...romantic?" She asked though she almost expected she should not. 

"Oh you are being courted by him are you not?" He asked with a titter and waved his hand. "Of course you are. You are beautiful and you beat him. Dominated him. He must be rabid for you, Alcestira. I have...had dealings with him before." The words were almost coy but she could read between the lines. Dealings? She took a big drink of the wine. It was warm and delicious as it went to her stomach. She relaxed and ran her hand across the soft fur. The fires in the room making it feel almost sweltering. 

"You...," she started to say but her mouth went dry. She took another drink and relaxed back more. Her tense muscles lessening their strain as she watched the god-king with emerald colored eyes. "Had a relationship with Molag Bal in the past?" She found the words tumbling out without her control. He nodded and drank his own glass of wine. She could just see his grin reflected in the crystal clear glass. "I am meeting Molag Bal's old lover?" She whispered and rubbed at her temples. "What the fuck happened with my life?" 

"Born under a lucky star," he said with a giggle. "Would you not say so Bal?" Alcestira froze with the glass to her lips as she heard footsteps on stone. Her eyes went back and met serpentine blue. She froze. No other way to say it. Out of everything she expected when coming to Morrowind this was not the first. Not even in the top ten. Molag Bal had been quiet the last couple of weeks. Even as she freed herself from slavers and fought in tombs. "Oh such venom in her glare," Vivec purred and she noticed he was closer now. "Such stubbornness. Calm down, my lady. Though you must be feeling it now hm?" 

She was about to question what the fuck was going on but felt an ache start to make itself known. A familiar ache that fluttered out and made it to where she could not ignore. The heat in her blood that started to race. The arousal making her rub her legs together to help ease the ache. "W-What did you...?" She asked Vivec but felt the Xivkyn at her back come closer. Intimately closer as he sat at her back. A clawed hand setting itself on her shoulder as he leaned forward. She felt him smell her as a thumbnail ran down the back of her neck. Chills ran down her spine and settled heavily in her lower belly. The cold of his hand contrasting with the heat of the room and in her blood. "The wine...?" She asked and looked at Vivec as he chuckled. 

"How quick," Vivec said with a salacious grin. "An aphrodisiac to help...convince you. It feels nice does it not?" His hand went to her cheek and he caressed at her lips with a warm finger. She leaned back, even at the feel of pleasure, but stopped as her back met the icy chill of Molag Bal behind her. She felt a rumbling purr from him before his other hand wrapped around her. She could feel the chill through her thick robes. "Why fight it?" Vivec asked with a smile. "It feels good. We can make you feel good. Why not let us hm?" Her breathing became rough as Vivec's fingers ran over her lips. She could not stop herself from licking at the fingers rubbing on her lips.

"She is mine, Vivec," the growling and deep voice came from the thing at her back. A clawed forefinger rubbing down her throat with a gentle touch though he could cut her throat easily. His voice made her breath hitch in pleasure. "Is that not so, Alcestira?" He asked right into her ear. His tongue snaking out to rub down her thudding pulse. A moan came from her lips before she could stop it. Her eyes slipped shut at the feel of all the sensory overload. "That is it," his voice turned even deeper as his hand rested on her shoulder. "Give into me!" 

She squirmed and she tried to convince herself it was to get away from him. From them but the ache from her body said otherwise. "Just one word," Vivec whispered in her other ear as his hand went to toy with the opening to her robes. Not enough to move them away and touch her fevered flesh but enough to make her desire it. "One word and we will stop," he said and pulled her chin to look at him. Her eyes focused on his dual colored face and he smiled. She felt Molag Bal pick his face up to glare at Vivec. She could feel it as the claws on the hand gripping her shoulder started to press in. 

"I can taste your arousal in the air," the growling voice hissed in her ear. "So empty you must feel. So unsatisfied. I will have you, Alcestira. I will take you over and over again." His hands moved to all but tear her robes from her. She heard no shredding of robes but could feel it when her skin was bared except for the simple undergarments. She shivered at the feel of rough icy hands running down her sides as warm fingers pulled the binding off her undergarments. She whined as a rough thumb went over one nipple slowly. "Until your body yields to me," Molag Bal whispered. 

"F-Fuck," she hissed out as her body continued to climb in arousal. She was getting desperate for the ache to go away. His voice saying such things made her almost delirious with want. She bit her lip to try and hold back, to stop herself. The cruel spike of arousal made her gasp. "Please," she begged throwing her head back in supplication. "It hurts...I need..." Vivec leaned close to her face with a smile. Before smooth lips covered over own and a quick tongue struck in to caress and play. He did not force her to comply but he was deep with the kiss. 

She kissed back with an exuberance that would surprise her if her body did not demand relief. Even the possessive growl behind her and the cold touch did not distract from it. As the kiss continued she could feel Molag Bal's annoyance growing until sharp teeth nipped at her shoulder. Not enough to draw blood but enough to make her split from the kiss. "Perhaps you will permit me more of a taste?" Vivec teased as both the dark and golden hands went to her trousers. She nodded from not trusting her voice and hissed in surprise as she was pulled into Molag Bal's lap. Something unmistakably hard rested against her back with a growling rumble from the daedric prince. 

They quickly stripped her naked completely. Her body ached and she could feel it. The itch and ache. As Vivec's hands rested on her thighs and quickly moved in between her and Molag Bal's legs. His hands warm and inviting as the clawed icy fingers of the Daedric Prince caressed over her chest. He alternated between rough and gentle while her legs were pushed apart. "I will be her first, Vivec," his voice ordered before his tongue curled around her chin. One clawed hand encapsulated the soft skin of her throat as the other ran down her stomach. 

"Oh very well," Vivec teased as his face went in between her legs. She shivered in anticipation and gasped at the feel of a tongue, hot and slick, sliding up her opening. Her whines of pleasure bringing a growl against her back. His hand tightened deliciously against her neck as her body arced into the shocks of pleasure emanating from between her legs. His nose hitting the spot that made spots decorate behind her eyelids. Vivec's tongue was quick and skillful as if playing an instrument. She panted and fisted the furs in a grip that made her knuckles hurt as the hand at her throat tightened and released. 

Her eyes met icy blue as her body jerked into the continuous stimulation. Her body quickly surrendering to the pleasure as it was about to peak. She screamed out in pleasure as warm fingers pressed in without warning. They stretched her and she felt herself releasing with a wordless shout before lips covered her own. A tongue forced into her mouth to swallow her cries. This tongue was forceful and demanded everything she was. Vivec pulled himself from her with a chuckle as he licked his lips and fingers. Before he moved to grip his own hardened length. It was two toned just like the rest of him but she saw something odd. Something under his penis. Another opening? He smirked at her but before anyone could talk she was thrown to hands and knees.

She caught herself with a grunt and went to move when a large clawed hand pushed her back down. "On your knees, pet," Molag Bal whispered. "I will take you now. I will ravage you and you will obey." She looked at Vivec who continued to fondle himself. He nodded at her and she relaxed under Molag Bal's rough touch. His hand slipped away before she could feel the rough skin behind her. A hand rested on her hip and pulled her hips back. She felt the head of him against her opening before his hips snapped into her own. Thrusting and sliding deep into her spasming body. A loud cry coming from her as he stretched her around him. It had been so long. He was not gentle or slow as he pulled her to take him completely. "That's a good girl," he hissed and as she squirmed his other hand caressed up her back before forcing her torso down. 

Her fingers clawed at the furs at the painful stretch to her body. She did not know the size of his host but it made her senses reel in both pleasure and pain. She grunted as he forced her body to arc in such a way. One hand keeping her hip in place and the other forcing her chest to the fur. "T-Too much," she whined as he ground more against her as his rough skin rubbed against her bare body. "Molag Bal its..." His growl and the twitch inside her body was warning enough. 

"You will take it," he purred. "I will force you. Now scream for me." That was her only warning as he pulled back before thrusting in. Her body forced into movement and the feel of him so deep. She closed her eyes as her grunts and cries left her. The pain never fully eased but her pleasure started to spike again. She could hear them moving together and the growls that came from the one above her was...making her body hotter. The claws of the hand at her shoulder moved. Gentle at first as it caressed flawless pale skin. Her body tightened around him as she came close. His nails pierced in and the mix of sensation had her releasing with a cry that was almost a sob. The demon behind her growled and snarled as three fingers sliced down her back. 

The slicing pain and blood was enough to send him racing over the edge as he hilted himself in her spasming tight body. His thrusts hard but never leaving her body as he roared his completion. She could feel his release settle hotly in her body as his tongue licked over the cuts. She tried to squirm away but the hand at her hip stopped her. She could just feel the cuts on her hip now as her body relaxed. Pain and pleasure in equal measure as her back sang in pain. "Always so rough," Vivec teased as pushed Molag Bal back. He was still seated deep in her body which gripped him tightly. As he moved he wrapped an arm around her waist and moved her with him. Molag Bal continued to lick at the tip of the cuts as blood leaked down her back. The new position making her shudder as if he went deeper.

"And yet you are the one who bit something of mine off, Vivec," Molag Bal hissed and smirked at her. "Good girl. I am so deep inside of you. It feels so good. Do you want me to fuck you again?" His hips thrust up into her and she noticed he was quickly hardening again. His sharp teeth dragging over her shoulder. A pitiful groan left her and she met Vivec's eyes. She really was not ready for another show like that. Though the release and feel of pain combined into a sense of relief. It felt...good. Still she needed a breather before he took her like that again.

"I do believe it is my turn, Molag Bal," he said with a titter before he kissed her again. His other hand moved down her body to caress at her chest and flat stomach before cooing as he caressed the skin where Molag Bal was deepest. "Oh I can just feel your spear so deep in the beautiful maiden," he teased as he split from the kiss and pressed. She breathed in sharply as Molag Bal thrust up into her body. Vivec's fingers ran over the seal of their joining with a laugh. "But it's my turn," he said and smirked at Molag Bal. As he eased she was pulled from his body and she hissed as her body was suddenly empty. Vivec pulled her to his chest as her legs shook as if she was a newborn horse. She could feel Molag Bal's release starting to trickle from her opening. "Do not worry," he whispered and looked at Molag Bal. "I'll be gentle. I am no beast." 

He moved to lay against the ground as he pulled her body on top of him. Her hand went back to his length and was surprised to touch something else. Something she never expected from the god-king. "I have both," Vivec said in explanation with a teasing grin. "Both male and female sex organs." She blinked in surprise but her hand continued to run up and down the length of him behind her. "Go on," Vivec urged as her arousal sparked again. She could feel his head weeping from her touch. "Take me." 

She looked down at him in lust at the thought of it. Her on top of the god-king and her arousal was going to consume her. She quickly pulled him into position and started to drop down around him. Their moans combined and her hands rested on his chest. One on grey and the other on gold. They started to move together as her nails scratched at his nipples. She was almost distracted by their gentle movements that she forgot about the Daedric Prince. "Such a beautiful sight," his voice purred in her ear as his hands rested on her shoulders. Ghosting over split flesh that stung at the gentle touch. "Tell me, Alcestira, how does it feel to dominate a 'god'?" 

His nail cut down her shoulder and she gasped in pain before jerking down into him. A golden thumb pressing on the pearl between her legs. The feel of his tongue licking over the cut made her throw her head back in lustful abandon. She felt his hand caress down her body and in an inverse of Vivec his cold finger caressed where they were joined before shifting down to play with Vivec. "Amazing," she whispered as her red hair stuck to her pale flesh. "Very..." Her words were cut off as her body raced over the edge. The feel of a finger forcing its way into her other hole as he thrust as deep as possible making her senses overload. The sheer idea of this situation making her body lock around him in a vice. Her nails cut into his chest as she collapsed forward. 

Clawed fingers ran through her hair as she relaxed under him. Vivec smiled as his hands caressed her hip. Her body still thrummed for more but exhaustion started to sink into her bones. "She is delicious, Bal," Vivec said and she heard a growl from behind her. "Perfect consort for you." Alcestira huffed but moved to leave his body. She fell to her ass with panting breaths as she leaned backwards. The myriad cuts on her body were starting to sting but even that did not stop the aphrodisiac from making her body hot. Vivec sat up with a grin and looked at Molag Bal with gleaming eyes. He was hard and Vivec moved to him. "Perhaps I could..." he said. 

Molag Bal struck and gripped Vivec's jaw in a tight grip. "I am not letting your mouth anywhere near me again, god-king," he hissed and threw him backwards. Vivec sprawled backwards with a dark chuckle before winking at her. "Now how should I take you?" His hand moved to grab her by the throat and pulled her forward. Her eyes went to his as her hand gripped at the one around her throat. "I want to see your eyes as I take what is mine." She glanced down at the sharp lines and rough skin of the blue skinned Daedra before her eyes went down to his...

She swallowed nervously and met his eyes again. His smile showed sharp fangs as he pulled her to kiss him. More of him shoving his tongue down her throat. His other hand wrapped around hers before pulling it to his body. He forced her to wrap her hand around his hard length as he split from the kiss. "Bastard," she hissed but her hand continued. A show of defiance and she ran her thumb over the head. The skin was as rough as the rest of his appearance and different than any man she had ever lain with. Molag Bal growled before kissing her again. His tongue dominating her mouth as his hand tightened on her throat. Hard enough that she started to choke into the kiss. 

The demon smirked and jerked into her hand as she bit his tongue with a growl. She hissed as she landed on her back on the soft fur but her back ached from the cuts. She coughed for breath as her neck started to bruise from his tight grip. "Bad move, my little pet," he growled as blood dripped from his lip. She bared her teeth in a feral and animalistic snarl as magicka sluggishly answered her call. Before the spell could be formed he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into his kneeled lap. His tight grip enough to dissuade her struggles as he pulled her into him with no degree of slowness or gentleness. Rough and violent as he growled. 

Her fingers gripped the fur tightly as a sharp cry left her sore throat. Her body protesting the rough movement even with her being slick and prepared for it. Her eyes screwed shut at the painful pressure and the twine of pleasure down her spine. She was such a fucking masochist now. If she was in her right mind she would be ashamed of herself. "Always so violent," Vivec said and clicked his tongue in disapproval. She could feel warm hands running over her arms and the bared flesh of her chest. She looked at him with a panting breath that ended in a whine as Molag Bal thrust deeper into her body. "Would you be a good girl and touch me?" Vivec asked and moved her hand to his body. 

She willingly gripped his slick length and watched his eyes. Molag Bal's answering growl was a warning when she looked away from him. She felt her body pulled into being almost upside down as he went to his knees. His thrusts picked up speed and power as he all but used her. His blue eyes greedy and promising violence as she cried out. This was starting to becoming too much as her body was twisted and used. Her hand continued but she could feel exhaustion about to take control as her need for pleasure started to fade. She felt Vivec release first into her hand and covering it in his seed. It was the slice down her stomach that led to her final crested peak. The feel of overwhelming pain had her jerking with the feel. 

She could just feel his last release inside of her and his growls before she fell back. Her mind quickly shutting down and unconsciousness claimed her. Molag Bal dropped her unconscious and bloody body. His eyes greedily soaking in the look of her covered in cuts and the marks of his passion. The marks of his dominance and her submission. He licked his fangs before running his tongue down the cuts on her stomach. "At first I was unsure on this plan, Vivec," he said pulling back to lick his teeth. "But you have delivered." 

"How could I not but try to help you two come together," the god-king teased as he leaned back in the afterglow of taking the red haired hero between them. "Hm...many times. She is the perfect consort for you I must say. And she did not even try to bite your..." Molag Bal growled and bared bloody teeth in warning. Vivec shook his hand and ran his hands down and through her hair. "Come let us bathe," he said and stood up. "And clean the poor mortal." 

Molag Bal snorted but picked her body up as if it was weightless before walking to where a bath lay prepared. Covered in the petals of flowers. He walked in and soaked them both in the bath as Vivec quickly joined them. As he held his prize Vivec ran soap through her hair. Before he pulled out a potion and went towards her mouth. "No," he hissed. "No healing. She will wear the marks of my claim." 

"It's just a potion to stop conception," Vivec teased. "We need no half god children growing in her womb." Molag Bal nodded but looked down at her. Thoughts turning to if she had his child. Would it be stronger than all his other children? A consideration for later once he twisted and turned her into what he wanted. Until she sat on his throne and at his feet. The potion was quickly poured down her throat as gentle hands convinced her to swallow. A clawed finger ran down a cut on her stomach and she moaned in her sleep. The black and yellow bruise of his hand winding around her throat. 

\---------------

"You absolute bastards!" The incensed red head growled out as her body's aches and myriad cuts sapped her strength. "You fucking drugged me!" If she had the strength she would attack them. Her red eyebrow twitched but while she was incensed the pleasure had been....it had felt so good. Two laughs went throughout the room as a cold hand pressed her into a rough chest. The two toned god-king pulled her into a gentle kiss. 

\------------

"I win!" A spider shaped Daedra hissed in absolute enjoyment. "Pay up!" Grumbling and hissed curses followed the statement as the strange group of otherworldly beings congregated in the realm of Debauchery. 

"To be fair..." the Dremora form of the gregarious Lord of Debauchery started to say but was silenced by a glare from the Webspinner. He pouted and snapped his fingers to pay his own loss. He set this game up and now he was losing. It was not fair.

"How disgusting," a rough voice called from the back. A form of an orc his only defining trait. Along with a very prominent sneer from his tusked mouth. Shegorath nibbled on cheese and coed in interest from his own chair. An odd laugh leaving him as he kicked his feet like a child.

"No one forced you to be here, Malacath," a voice hissed from a small green dragon. "Nor do we desire your presence!" The Orc shaped Daedra grunted but left the room. He did not care if he was scorned still in this meeting of daedra. The Lord of Disease chuckled and looked at the others. "Ah...," he added in after thought. "Well played, Mephala. Did you manipulate Vivec?" The webspinner smiled but said nothing as she picked at her fingernails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to write this and post it. Life got in the way and writer's block. For a long time I fought with what to post and decided to take some advice from a certain someone. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> will be editing and tweaking the drabbles as I go along if inspiration strikes me or I see an error.


End file.
